Le Roi Solitaire
by Bestla
Summary: CHAPITRE 6 UP ! Il aura fallut trois ans à Bella pour se reconstruire après le départ d'Edward et trouver un relatif bonheur à New York. Le surnaturel est loin derrière elle, mais une lettre étrange d'Alice va tout bouleverser.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Syndrome du Survivant

**Titre** : Le Roi Solitaire

**Auteur** : Bestla

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : Carlisle/Bella en principal. Les autres couples restent les mêmes.

**Résumé** : Il aura fallut trois à Bella pour se reconstruire une existence normale après le départ d'Edward et trouver un relatif bonheur à New York. Le monde surnaturel semble loin derrière elle, pourtant une mystérieuse lettre d'Alice va la replonger dans cet univers qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment quitté. A présent c'est aux Cullen d'avoir recourt à son aide.

**Disclaimer** : Twilight et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais reviennent de droit à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que donner libre cours à mon imagination.

_"Nous avons été chassés du Paradis, mais le Paradis n'a pas été détruit pour cela. Cette expulsion en quelque sorte est une chance, car si nous n'en avions pas été chassés, le Paradis aurait dû être détruit." Franz Kafka_

_Chapitre Un – Le Syndrome du Survivant_

_Cha__nson __proposée__: How I Go - Yellowcard_

_Bella POV _

Une soirée idéale pour Bella Swan ne pourrait en rien ressembler à l'idée que la plupart des gens se font d'un moment réussit. En tout cas pas dans le sens le plus commun. Bon amis, bonne musique, bonnes boissons. Non, tout cela n'avait aucun attrait pour elle.

A cet instant précis, dans la petite librairie de Lexington Avenue à New York, par cette nuit orageuse, Bella se trouvait exactement là où elle désirait être.

Lorsqu'elle essayait de se remémorer sa vie avant son arrivée ici, elle ne percevait qu'une myriade de sensations, de sons et d'odeurs. Tout se mélangeait en une impression gênante de désordre.

Seul le jour même du départ d'Edward lui revenait avec une clarté terrifiante.

Seulement maintenant, elle n'avait plus peur.

Les jours qui avaient suivit le départ des Cullen ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Elle n'était pas sûre que supporter une telle douleur soit humain. A plusieurs reprises elle avait souhaité mourir, ou disparaître. Quand elle prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, Bella ne comprenait pas exactement comme elle avait fait pour se sortir de la torpeur et du chagrin dans lequel elle s'était fait un petit cocon bien confortable. La réalité la blessait, la torturait mais son subconscient la protégeait et lui offrait un havre de paix ou aucune émotion ne filtrait. Elle aurait pu rester dans cet état, ne jamais s'en échapper sinon pour mourir.

L'amour inconditionnel qu'elle avait ressentit pour Edward l'avait paralysée dans un état second, dans lequel elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il revienne jusqu'à elle mais d'un autre côté, elle se rendait bien compte que cet espoir était futile. Plus que la brûlure de l'abandon d'un amour immuable, il s'agissait la perte de tout un univers, de toute une vie. Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller après un accident de la route et d'apprendre qu'elle était la seule survivante, que tout ceux qu'elle aimait avaient péris.

Le syndrome du survivant l'écrasa alors, elle et sa réalité. Sa nouvelle vision du monde éveillée par la présence des vampires lui fut arrachée.

Elle avait échappé à l'hôpital psychiatrique de justesse. La menace d'un internement avait été le dernier argument de Charlie, tentative désespérée pour la faire réagir.

Et cela avait marché. Du moins en apparence.

Elle avait fait ce qui lui semblait évident. Elle avait joué la comédie. Pour Charlie. Pour ses anciens amis. Personne ne l'avait plus menacée de médicaments, d'hôpitaux. Plus personne ne lui posait de questions non plus. Il était bien plus facile de se cacher derrière l'image rassurante qu'elle donnait d'elle-même et de ne pas questionner ce brusque revirement. Charlie, trop heureux de la voir évoluer à nouveau normalement, l'avait laissée pousser jusqu'au diplôme de fin d'année. Elle savait que son père allait insister jusqu'à l'université et elle était prête à céder. Rien ne l'empêcherait de continuer sa vie de morte vivante.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'un seul évènement pourrait remettre en question son état de torpeur et qu'une douleur plus intense que celle de perdre Edward allait la pousser dans ses retranchements.

La mort de Charlie fut un choc pour tout le monde. Forks avait perdu un membre éminent de sa communauté, Bella le père qu'elle avait à peine connu. Ce jour là, elle comprit réellement ce que voulait dire perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime. Ce jour là, elle pleura plus que jamais et ce fut un soulagement. Elle se laissa aller à son chagrin et le partagea avec sa mère, venue de Phoenix pour récupérer sa fille.

La mère et la fille firent le deuil de Charlie et en même temps, Bella laissa derrière elle sa vie à Forks. Cette toute nouvelle révélation dans la tête, elle sépara son existence en deux piles bien nettes. D'un côté, une partie d'elle appartenait aux vampires, à Edward, enfouit bien profondément dans son cœur. L'autre appartenait à une vie d'une toute nouvelle envergure. En faisant le deuil de Charlie, elle fit le deuil de Forks. Et d'Edward Cullen. Cette libération lui donna une soif insatiable de découvrir le monde qui l'entourait et bientôt elle ne tint plus en place. Ses rêves les plus ambitieux lui semblait soudain à sa portée et elle n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour commencer à vivre.

Ainsi, trois ans plus tard, Bella profitait de sa nouvelle vie à New York. Une ville immense et anonyme lui laissant tout le loisir d'expérimenter et de profiter. Sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus remplie d'expériences. Son temps était partagé entre ses études de sciences à l'université et son travail à la libraire de livres anciens. Elle consacrait maintenant des heures entières à engranger le plus de connaissances possibles. Elle sortait peu et généralement seule, préférant rester dans l'ombre et la solitude, ne réservant sa vie privée qu'à elle-même.

D'un geste énergique, Bella poussa le carton légèrement humide sur la table, toussant à cause de la poussière. Dehors, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et l'orage grondait, déversant des trombes d'eau sur les quelques passants qui se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux. Se saisissant du cutter, elle transperça le scotch et regarda avidement à l'intérieur. Comme promis par Mr Robert, le colis était remplit d'une dizaine de petits livres de cuir brun. Elle promena ses doigts sur la couverture et se saisit d'un des manuels, ouvrant une page au hasard. Le papier jaune craqua sous la pression et la jeune femme fut assaillit par une légère odeur de moisissure et de poussière propre aux ouvrages laissés à l'abandon trop longtemps. D'après le bon de commande, ces petits ouvrages étaient des recueils de prières du XIXème siècle, en italien dans le texte.

Bella sourit avec affection. Ils viendraient enrichir la collection d'œuvres religieuses de Mr Robert. Le vieil homme dépensait ses maigres ressources pour trouver les tomes les plus rares, les plus précieux. La jeune femme aimait travailler à ses côtés, au milieu de ces morceaux d'histoire. Parfois il la laissait emmener un livre chez elle pour le feuilleter, l'admirer.

La cloche de la porte d'entrée de la boutique tinta légèrement et Bella sourit en voyant l'expression perplexe de Mr Robert qui refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Rien d'autres de plus intéressant à faire pour occuper vos soirées Miss Swan ? »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

« Vous savez bien que ma définition d'une soirée parfaite se résume aux livres, Mr Robert » Rétorqua t'elle.

Le vieil homme rit légèrement et continua de la fixer de ses yeux bleus en ôtant son manteau gris et sa casquette de laine.

« Et bien, je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais vu une employée si enthousiaste dans son travail, et je ne vous paye même pas le quart de se que vous travaillez »

« Si vous tenez à parler d'augmentation … »

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui le fit légèrement toussoter. « Grand Dieu non ! Et même si je le voulais je ne le pourrais pas ! Je voulais juste souligner que la jeunesse ne s'intéresse plus vraiment à tout ce qui peut être considéré comme _vieux_. »

Bella cacha son sourire avec sa paume. Le vieil homme lui-même pouvait être considéré comme un monument historique. Son gilet aux motifs obsolètes, son foulard noué autour du coup et son pantalon de velours lui donnait l'impression de sortir d'un roman de Dickens. Sa libraire n'avait quasiment aucun visiteur si ce n'était quelques collectionneurs avertis. Son commerce ne survivait que grâce à sa pension de retraite et à quelques dons de mécènes occasionnels.

La jeune femme termina en silence l'inventaire des petits manuels italiens, se promettant de leur trouver une place sur l'étagère dès le lendemain. Consultant sa montre, elle s'aperçut qu'il était bientôt 21h et son estomac gronda, initiant en léger ricanement de la part de Mr Robert.

« Rentrez chez vous Miss, je ne voudrais pas vous voir vous tuer à la tâche. »

Elle saisit son manteau et ses gants en laine et les enfila rapidement. Balançant son sac en travers de son épaule elle jeta un dernier regard à Mr Robert.

« Puisque vous me mettez dehors, je m'en vais. Bonne soirée Mr Robert. »

« Bonne soirée Miss Swan … Oh attendez une minutes je vous prie ! »

Le vieil homme s'approcha d'elle en fourrageant dans sa poche et en ressortit une enveloppe écornée.

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'elle saisit les sourcils froncés. « Une jeune demoiselle m'a demandé de vous donner cela. »

Il sourit.

« Oui moi aussi j'ai eu cette réaction. Cette jeune personne était devant ma porte et m'a dit qu'elle savait que vous travaillez pour moi et qu'elle souhaitait que je vous remette sa lettre. Elle n'a pas souhaité vous la donner elle-même. »

Le froncement de sourcil s'accentua. « Elle vous a dit pourquoi ? »

« Non, seulement qu'elle trouvait cela préférable. Elle n'a même pas voulut me dire son nom et je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de prendre son message. Etrange petite personne … »

« A quoi elle ressemblait ? » Bella avait très peu de connaissances sur New York et les quelques rares amis de son entourage pouvaient la trouver sur le campus. De plus personne ne connaissait son employeur.

« Oh elle était très charmante ! Une très jolie jeune fille, toute petite avec des yeux étranges, d'un jaune orangé. »

Le souffle de Bella resta coincé dans sa gorge. Son cœur s'emballa et une douleur sourde lui transperça la poitrine. Elle pâlit, n'osant accepter ce qu'elle imaginait.

_Petite. Yeux jaunes. _

Ce pouvait-il que …

Mr Robert se racla la gorge, un regard inquiet plastronné sur le visage. Bella s'efforça de calmer ses nerfs et de reprendre un air impassible. Elle sourit mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« Merci d'avoir prit le message. Ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Il tourna les talons et retourna derrière son bureau. « Aucun problème Miss. Je peux bien vous rendre ce service. »

Bella murmura un au revoir et se hâta de rentrer chez elle sous la pluie.

La porte de son petit appartement fermée derrière elle, la jeune femme ne prit pas la peine d'enlever son manteau et déchira l'enveloppe d'un geste vif. Son cœur manqua un battement en découvrant l'écriture élégante et sans défaut.

_Chère Bella, _

_S'il te plaît, lis la lettre jusqu'au bout, ne la jette pas je t'en prie ! Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander de m'écouter mais par pitié continue de lire. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire et tellement d'autres que je dois cacher mais il y aura un temps pour les réponses._

_Voilà bientôt quatre ans que l'on ne s'est pas parlée, nous nous sommes quittées dans de drôles de circonstances mais aujourd'hui n'est pas le temps des retrouvailles. Si je me permets de bouleverser ta vie c'est que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander quoi que ce soit mais tu es mon dernier espoir. Tellement de choses se sont passées depuis notre départ de Forks et tout a tellement changé qu'il me faudrait du temps pour t'expliquer tout en détail. Hélas, je n'en ai aucun._

_Je vais te demander de me faire confiance même si cela t'es difficile et de faire quelque chose pour moi sans que tu ne puisses avoir de réponse immédiatement. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu contacte Carlisle pour moi._

_Je ne peux le faire moi-même, ne cherches pas à savoir pourquoi. Tu n'auras aucun mal à le retrouver. Je t'en pris, il faut que tu le retrouves, lui aura des réponses pour toi._

_Je t'ai toujours aimée Bella, tu as toujours été la meilleure amie que j'attendais. J'espère qu'il te reste un peu de l'ancienne affection que tu me vouais pour te donner le courage de m'aider._

_Nous nous verrons bientôt, ça je te le promets._

_Toute mon affection,_

_Alice._

Les mains tremblantes, Bella ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la lettre. Alice Cullen, la seule personne qu'elle avait un jour considérée comme sa meilleure amie lui avait écrit. D'un seul coup, une vague d'images et de scènes défilèrent devant ses yeux, ramenant des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas fait ressortir depuis très longtemps. Ses images brûlaient son cœur et serrait sa gorge. Durant ses trois dernières années, elle avait réussit à dompter ses émotions et le souvenir des Cullen ne la faisait plus souffrir mais se teintait juste d'une pointe de mélancolie. A cet instant précis, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de réminiscences mais bien du présent.

Alice avait prit contact avec elle.

Elle relut la lettre une seconde puis une troisième fois. Se débarrassant de son manteau trempé, elle se déplaça lentement vers l'évier ou elle se versa un verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'un trait. La sensation glacée calma quelque peu ses nerfs mais son cœur continuait de battre la chamade de façon douloureuse.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle réfléchisse de manière rationnelle.

La missive était plus qu'étrange et frustrante. Pourquoi Alice avait-elle besoin de son aide ? Pourquoi devait-elle contacter Carlisle ? La famille Cullen n'était-elle pas sensée être soudée et ne jamais se séparer ? Certainement Alice, l'omnisciente de la famille était en mesure de retrouver Carlisle si par hasard ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue lui parler directement ou bien envoyer la lettre à son adresse au lieu de la donner à Mr Robert ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient et Bella ne savait pas si elle devait suivre les instructions d'Alice et retrouver Carlisle. Tout ceci lui faisait peur mais plus que la peur, l'agacement commençait à la gagner. Elle était agacée contre elle-même. Après toutes ces années à travailler sur son état mental, elle n'était pas aussi indifférente à la situation qu'elle l'aurait espéré. Sa poitrine se contractait douloureusement à la pensée de l'affection qu'elle leur vouait. Elle les aimait toujours aussi profondément. Le temps et les distances n'y avaient rien changé.

Elle était épuisée. Peut être qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien et que le lendemain, elle s'apercevrait que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers son lit et s'y allongea sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller. A peine eut-elle posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle tomba dans un sommeil agité.

Bella se réveilla en sursaut, une sirène d'ambulance hurlant dehors. Elle avait beau avoir dormi d'un sommeil profond, elle se sentait encore plus épuisée que la veille. Tout à coup, tous les souvenirs des évènements d'hier soir lui revint en mémoire. Les Cullen faisaient à nouveau irruption dans sa vie et mettaient en pièce tout se qu'elle avait construit depuis trois ans, comme un coup de vent sur un château de carte.

S'étirant, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers sa minuscule cuisine. Elle se prépara rapidement quelques toasts grillés et une tasse d'un thé bien fort. Elle s'efforça de manger tout son petit déjeuner, mais la boule dans sa gorge rendait les choses difficiles. Le goût fumé du thé calma légèrement son angoisse mais ne parvint pas à chasser la sensation glacée qui engourdissait ses muscles.

Après avoir lavé sa tasse, elle sauta sous la douche réglant l'eau chaude jusqu'au ce que ce soit à la limite du supportable et qu'un épais nuage de buée épaississe l'atmosphère de la pièce. Elle sortit au bout de longues minutes, se lava les dents, le visage et passa dans sa chambre pour enfiler un jean et un pull à manche longue. Il lui restait quelques heures avant que son premier cours de la journée ne commence et elle avait beaucoup de choses à penser.

Elle saisit son ordinateur portable et s'installa en tailleur sur son lit. Essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle lança une recherche sur internet en tapant « Dr Carlisle Cullen ». Après tout, un peu de curiosité ne l'engageait à rien. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle acceptait la demande d'Alice. Le moteur de recherche donnait deux résultats.

Elle cliqua sur le premier lien. Il s'agissait de la page de présentation des médecins du Legacy Emanuel Hospital de Portland. Il n'y avait aucune photo mais le docteur Carlisle Cullen apparaissait en tant que médecin urgentiste. Le second lien arracha une exclamation de surprise à la jeune femme.

Il s'agissait d'un article d'un journal en ligne d'une petite ville de l'Oregon, Port Orford, annonçant la mort de la femme du médecin vedette de l'hôpital de cette petite communauté. Là encore pas de photo, mais il était écrit qu'Esmée Cullen avait perdu la vie, tuée dans un accident de voiture.

Qu'était-il arrivé pour que les Cullen simulent la mort d'Esmée ? Etait-ce une couverture ou bien cet accident était-il le moyen de couvrir la véritable mort de la figure maternelle des Cullen ?

Bella se sentit envahie d'une vague de tristesse. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Esmée avait-elle vraiment disparue ? Si c'était le cas, les autres membres de la famille – Carlisle en particulier – devait être effondrés. La jeune femme se souvint d'une réflexion qu'Edward avait fais durant leur innombrables balades dans les bois de Forks.

_« Lorsqu'un vampire trouve son âme sœur, il ne peut vivre sans elle. Si par malheur l'un des deux vient à disparaitre, il laisse une éternité de chagrin et de solitude pour celui encore en vie.»_

Si elle n'était pas encore décidée cinq minutes avant, cette nouvelle information ne lui laissa plus aucun doute. Elle devait essayer de retrouver Carlisle Cullen.

Elle avait besoin de réponses.

Même si cela voulait dire traverser les Etats-Unis …

_A Suivre … _

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dans le prochain chapitre Carlisle rentre en piste ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'ai fait le choix délibéré de ne pas faire une Bella dépressive et suicidaire. Dans mon histoire elle a remonté la pente ! Bella et Carlisle seront les protagonistes de cette histoire mais ça ne veut pas dire que d'autres personnages n'entreront pas en scène !

A très bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Ville dans la Brume

Bonjour à tous ! Wow ! Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews ça me fais énormément plaisirs de savoir que tant de personnes aime cette histoire et surtout ça m'encourage pour la suite ! Voici le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

**Disclaimer** : Twilight et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais reviennent de droit à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que donner libre cours à mon imagination.

_Je vois mes rapides années  
S'accumuler derrière moi,  
Comme le chêne autour de soi  
Voit tomber ses feuilles fanées._

Mon front est blanchi par le temps ;  
Mon sang refroidi coule à peine,  
Semblable à cette onde qu'enchaîne  
Le souffle glacé des autans.

Mais ta jeune et brillante image,  
Que le regret vient embellir,  
Dans mon sein ne saurait vieillir  
Comme l'âme, elle n'a point d'âge.

_C'est ta main qui sèche mes pleurs,  
Quand je vais, triste et solitaire,  
Répandre en secret ma prière  
Près des autels consolateurs._

_Comme deux rayons de l'aurore,  
Comme deux soupirs confondus,  
Nos deux âmes ne forment plus  
Qu'une âme, et je soupire encore !_

_Souvenir - __Alphonse de Lamartine_

_:: Chapitre Deux – La Ville dans la Brume ::_

_Chanson: __Song to the Siren – This Mortal Coil _

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsque l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport international de Portland. De longues nappes de brouillard glissaient sur le sol de la piste d'atterrissage, projetant ses ombres fantomatiques balayées par les pas précipités des passagers, pressés de regagner le hall de l'aéroport, échappant ainsi à la morsure du froid de ce mois de novembre. Bella suivit la longue file de voyageurs et s'engouffra dans le hall immense intensément éclairé. La chaleur réconfortante atténua la brûlure du froid sur ses joues.

Elle était épuisée et n'avait pas fermé l'œil durant les six heures de vol. Des tas de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait faillit faire demi tour et ne pas monter dans l'avion, mais la curiosité avait été la plus forte. Il lui avait fallut une semaine après la lettre d'Alice pour se décider à acheter un billet pour Portland. Profitant des vacances universitaires, elle avait prétexté une visite à sa mère pour atténuer la curiosité de Mr Robert, la trouvant particulièrement distraite dans les jours suivant la fameuse lettre.

La possibilité de revoir Carlisle l'excitait et la terrifiait en même tant. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour lui, bien que les moments passés en sa présence n'aient jamais eut lieu en dehors de la présence d'Edward, ses nombreux voyages aux urgences mis à part. D'un côté, renouer avec un membre de la famille Cullen signifiait faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux et prendre le risque de faire plusieurs pas en arrière. Elle avait mis tellement de temps à refermer toutes ses blessures et à accepter le fait que les Cullen appartenaient à une réalité autre que la sienne. Son rêve de faire partit de leur monde s'était envolé avec Edward et replonger tête la première dans ce monde, presque quatre ans plus tard, l'angoissait. Plus que tout, elle craignait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas tourné cette page de son existence mais qu'elle n'avait fait que l'enfouir quelque part. Mais d'un autre côté, Carlisle – Alice mis à part – était le membre de la famille qu'elle savait ne pas avoir à craindre de revoir. Le patriarche des Cullen avait toujours fait preuve de gentillesse et de compréhension à son égard. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas à avoir peur de sa réaction. Il ne montrerait jamais d'animosité à son égard, elle en était certaine. Bella avait mis un certain temps à comprendre qu'Edward l'aimait malgré ce qu'il avait clamé ce jour là dans les bois. Il l'avait quittée pour la protéger d'un monde qu'il jugeait néfaste pour elle. Les nombreuses nuits qu'elle avait passée à fixer le plafond de sa chambre lui avait fait réaliser que son affection n'avait jamais changé mais que son départ ne représentait qu'un sacrifice de plus de la part du vampire. Cela n'apaisait en rien la douleur de l'abandon mais permettait de remettre les choses en place.

Et de pardonner.

Mais à présent, il était trop tard pour reculer, et d'ici quelques heures, elle se trouverait en la présence de Carlisle Cullen. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions pour procéder. Sans surprise, elle n'avait pas trouvé son adresse. Elle irait donc le trouver au Legacy Emanuel Hospital.

Elle se dirigea vers un stand de restauration rapide tout en se frottant les mains et commanda un café et deux petits pains à la cannelle. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis hier midi et son estomac criait famine. Elle ajouta du sucre et de la crème à son café, saisit ses petits pains et se dirigea vers la sortit pour essayer de trouver un taxi. Elle avait loué une chambre au Thriftlodge Portland Central et payé deux nuits d'avance. Elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle resterait ici mais deux nuits et trois jours lui semblait largement suffisant pour rencontrer Carlisle.

Le taxi la déposa quelques minutes plus tard en lui assurant que l'hôpital se trouvait à peine à un kilomètre en voiture. La jeune femme lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants, le temps qu'elle récupère les clés de sa chambre et y dépose son sac de voyage. Le bâtiment ressemblait à n'importe quel motel à bas prix, destiné aux voyageurs ne désirant pas s'attarder. Composé de deux étages, des portes d'un vert pâle s'alignaient parfaitement et donnaient à l'endroit une atmosphère carcérale. Mais les lieux semblaient propres. Elle traversa la petite cour recouverte de gravier et entra dans un hall d'accueil aux néons jaunes. Derrière le comptoir, une petite femme replète lui sourit gentiment. Après avoir remplit les papiers nécessaires, montré sa carte d'identité, retiré ses clés et déposé son sac, Bella regagna son taxi.

Son souffle se fit plus lourd à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de sa destination. La voiture tourna et s'arrêta le long de la North Gantenbein Avenue, à l'entrée du parking de l'hôpital. La jeune femme prit quelques minutes pour maîtriser son souffle et sauta du taxi, serrant son sac contre elle. Elle paya sa course et s'engagea le long du trottoir vers l'entrée. Le soleil faisait maintenant une timide percée à mesure que la nuit reculait. Aucun nuage ne semblait obstruer le ciel et elle se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait d'une de ces journées où les vampires restaient cachés pour éviter les rayons du soleil.

Traversant les portes automatiques, elle fut assaillit par des odeurs d'antiseptiques et d'eau de javel. Plissant le nez, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil. Les lieux semblaient plutôt calmes pour une salle des urgences, une jeune femme assise dans un coin fixait le mur d'en face, les yeux vides. A l'opposé, une femme de ménage arrosait un ficus et remettait en place les quelques magazines posés sur la table basse.

Bella porta son attention sur l'infirmière assise derrière le comptoir, remplissant des fiches d'admission. S'appuyant sur le bord, la jeune femme toussota poliment pour faire connaître sa présence.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » Demanda l'infirmière sans relever la tête.

« Je voudrais voir le Docteur Cullen, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il travaillait ici. »

L'infirmière cacha à peine sa petite exclamation de dérision mais ne regarda toujours pas Bella et elle se demanda un instant combien de personnes par jour réclamaient le Docteur Cullen. Sa voix se fit légèrement moqueuse. « Vous avez rendez vous ? »

« Non, mais c'est une de mes connaissances, je voudrais simplement le voir, je n'abuserais pas de son temps »

« Sans rendez vous, je ne peux rien pour vous Miss. De toute façon le docteur Cullen ne commence sa garde que cette après midi. »

Bella sentit une vague immense de fatigue la submerger et elle eut une soudaine envie de s'asseoir dans une des chaises de la salle d'attente et de fermer les yeux. Elle espérait en finir au plus vite.

Elle eut du mal à cacher la lassitude dans sa voix. « Pourriez-vous alors lui passer un message et mes coordonnées, j'ai fait un long voyage pour le voir. »

L'infirmière eut un tic d'impatience.

« Je suis désolé Miss, mais ce n'est pas un centre d'appel ici mais un hôpital. Si vous voulez voir le docteur Cullen prenez un rendez-vous. »

Bon, de toute évidence, elle tournait en rond. Il fallait donc tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Pour tout vous dire, je suis Bella Swan, la nièce de sa défunte femme. »

La réaction de l'infirmière ne se fit pas attendre. Elle releva brusquement la tête en fixant Bella les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle venait d'entendre la plus croustillante rumeur de cet hôpital.

« Oh ! Le Docteur Cullen était marié ? Et sa femme est morte ? Mon Dieu je ne savais pas ! »

_Oups … Désolé Carlisle …_

« En effet. J'ai retrouvé quelques affaires à elle restées chez moi et je me suis dit que le Docteur Cullen aimerait les récupérer. »

« Oh oui je comprend. Vous savez je ne peux pas vous divulguer son adresse ni son numéro mais je peux prendre vos coordonnées et les lui transmettre » Elle secoua la tête, une lueur rêveuse dans les yeux. « … Quelle tristesse ! Un homme si gentil, perdre sa femme. Un homme comme lui ne devrait pas rester seul … »

Bella retint un sourire. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Carlisle provoquait un attrait particulier parmi la gente féminine. Elle supposait que maintenant qu'elle avait lâché la nouvelle de la mort d'Esmée, l'information allait se rependre comme une traînée de poudre. Rien que le simple fait de savoir Carlisle veuf ne ferait qu'ajouter à son charme et renforcer l'idée de ces femmes dans l'hôpital qu'elles pouvaient être celles qui lui fallait pour le consoler.

_Pauvre Carlisle …_

Bella écrivit rapidement son nom et les coordonnées du motel. L'infirmière lui promit de faire passer le message dès l'arrivée du docteur. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Sachant que Carlisle n'aurait connaissance de sa présence que dans l'après midi, la jeune femme décida de se rendre en centre ville pour essayer de s'occuper et de tromper la fatigue. Il n'était pas question de dormir maintenant.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver le chemin vers une des rues du centre ville et quelques minutes plus tard, elle franchit la porte d'un Starbucks et se commanda un capuccino. Buvant une gorgée délicieusement parfumée, Bella tenta de faire le point sur la situation. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'histoire dans laquelle elle s'embarquait. Un mauvais pressentiment lui soufflait qu'elle n'était qu'au commencement d'une affaire bien plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y paraissait. Les paroles nébuleuses d'Alice n'auguraient rien de bon. Cette impression qu'un danger la guettait au tournant déclencha un frisson dans son dos et elle eut pendant quelques secondes l'envie furieuse de fuir cette ville, de fuir l'Oregon et de rentrer à New York, dans son petit appartement et de reprendre sa vie paisible.

Elle ne trouva pas le courage de se lever. Elle désirait revoir Carlisle. Plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il prenne contact avec elle. Il y avait peu de chance que le médecin élude sa tentative de prendre contact, ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre. Carlisle était une personne respectueuse.

Un mouvement soudain sur la gauche la tira de ses réflexions. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux, mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Un couple d'adolescent se tenant la main par-dessus la table et discutait discrètement devant deux grands bols de chocolat. Les autres tables étaient inoccupées. Malgré le calme apparent, la jeune femme sentit la chair de poule recouvrir son corps. Elle stoppa sa respiration et écouta attentivement chaque son dans le café. Des micros diffusaient une musique étouffée, un écran plat plastronné au mur diffusait un match de Baseball et derrière le comptoir une jeune serveuse lavait des tasses.

Tout était parfaitement normal.

Bella libéra doucement son souffle et avala une grande gorgée de café. Levant les yeux, elle faillit s'étouffer.

La table en face d'elle, vide l'instant d'avant, était occupée par un homme qui la fixait.

Simplement, le mot « homme » ne s'appliquait pas à la créature devant elle, car il ne fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour que Bella reconnaisse les traits à la beauté parfaite des vampires. D'une carrure imposante, il la toisait avec calme, une moue moqueuse étirant ses lèvres parfaites. Sous une masse de cheveux bruns, la peau pâle luisait doucement sous la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Sa forte mâchoire aux angles réguliers était étrangement serrée, trahissant la tension sous ce sourire malicieux. Mais ce ne fut pas son visage magnifique qui coupa le souffle de la jeune femme, mais ses yeux.

Des yeux écarlates.

Bella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme éblouit par le soleil. Ouvrant à nouveau les paupières, elle trouva la table en face d'elle de nouveau vide. Le vampire avait disparut. Regardant fébrilement autour de la pièce, rien n'avait bougé, ni changé. La serveuse fixait l'écran de télé d'un air ennuyé et les deux adolescents étaient maintenant occupés à s'embrasser passionnément.

Bella délaissa sa boisson et se précipita dehors. Qu'est ce qu'un vampire faisait dans un café si ce n'était pour se repérer une proie ? Ses yeux rouges étaient bien trop repérables et aurait attiré l'attention. Il aurait été aisé de les cacher derrière des lunettes de soleil. A moins que …

Son sang se glaça. Tout ça était intentionnel. Le vampire avait voulut lui montrer ses yeux, lui dévoilant qui il était. C'était bien elle qu'il fixait. Il était là pour elle. Pour quelle obscure raison, elle n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose qu'elle retenait était qu'elle était maintenant la proie d'un vampire.

Une fois de plus.

Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Si un vampire l'avait pris pour cible, il fallait absolument éviter tout les lieux isolés et quand elle pensait isolé, elle voulait dire les lieux non bondés. Connaissant l'habilité des vampires en chasse, quelques personnes seulement ne représenteraient pas un obstacle entre un lui et sa proie. Regagner le motel était plus que risqué mais la jeune femme savait qu'il y avait de forte chance que Carlisle l'y rejoigne et il était certainement le seul à pouvoir la protéger.

Sa montre indiquait 10h30. Il était encore horriblement tôt et Carlisle ne savait même pas qu'elle était là. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il devait retourner à l'hôtel le plus tard possible. En attendant, il fallait qu'elle trouve un lieu suffisamment peuplé pour décourager un vampire. Une galerie commerciale ferait certainement l'affaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella ne pensait pas que son cœur puisse battre plus vite. Elle était quasiment certaine que le chauffeur de taxi pouvait la voir trembler dans le rétroviseur. Si c'était le cas, il ne fit aucun commentaire et roula silencieusement jusqu'au Thriftlodge Portland Central. Revenir seule dans ce coin partiellement isolé était du suicide mais Bella ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Elle n'aurait que quelques heures à patienter avant l'arrivée de Carlisle et elle serait à nouveau en sécurité.

« Ça fera 10 dollars miss. »

Bella sursauta et essuyant la sueur sur son front. D'une main tremblante, elle retira un billet et le tendit au chauffeur. Murmurant un adieu, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, les jambes flageolantes. Arrivée au pied de l'escalier, elle poussa un gros soupir et piqua un sprint jusqu'à sa chambre, la N°8. Elle ouvrit fébrilement la porte et la claqua derrière elle, la respiration saccadée. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer. Lorsqu'elle fut en mesure d'entendre autre chose que le battement de son sang le long de ses tempes, elle regarda autour d'elle. Il s'agissait d'une chambre simple en forme d'octogone, une petite cabine de douche et un lavabo encastrés dans le coin gauche. Un lit au pardessus vert bouteille occupait presque tout le reste de l'espace.

Bien qu'elle sache que se s'était particulièrement inutile face à un vampire, elle s'assura que la porte était verrouillée. D'un pas lourd elle s'approcha du lit et se roula en boule en position fœtale. Dormir n'était pas la chose la plus judicieuse à faire mais elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter plus longtemps.

Malgré sa peur, elle s'endormi immédiatement.

Deux sensations bien distinctes lui parvinrent en même temps la plaçant dans un état de semi conscience. Sous son poids, elle percevait la douceur et la chaleur de la couverture. Elle se sentait bien et n'avait qu'une seule envie, replonger dans le sommeil profond auquel elle avait été arrachée. Elle enfouit un peu plus son visage dans l'édredon et soupira d'aise. Petit à petit, elle fut consciente d'un courant d'air frais qui se baladait autour d'elle. Se concentrant sur cette sensation de fraîcheur, elle sentit des doigts glacés déplacer quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage.

Elle se redressa d'un bon, les yeux écarquillés de peur et le cri qu'elle poussa s'étouffa contre une paume plaquée sur sa bouche. Elle essaya de se dégager mais un bras solide s'enroula autour de sa taille, plaquant ses bras contre son corps pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

« Shhh Bella. Tout va bien, c'est moi. C'est Carlisle. Calmes toi. »

Les paroles murmurées d'une voix douce mirent quelques secondes à remonter jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, la main froide toujours sur sa bouche. La vue du visage parfait de Carlisle lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il la fixait avec inquiétude.

« Si je retire ma main, tu promets de ne pas crier ? Tu n'as rien à craindre Bella. »

Elle acquiesça vivement et aussitôt libre, elle se jeta en avant et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, éclatant en sanglot. Toute la tension de ces derniers jours et la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre se déversa comme un ras de marée et elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'accrocher à lui. Après quelques secondes de surprise, Carlisle l'enlaça à son tour, lui frottant le dos. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, murmurant dans ses cheveux.

Bella n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps elle resta ainsi, dans ses bras mais elle n'était pas pressée de s'écarter. Carlisle lui accorda encore quelques secondes de réconfort avant de la repousser gentiment pour la regarder. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, la jeune femme contempla avidement son visage. Elle ne fut aucunement surprise de voir qu'il n'avait absolument pas changé. Ses traits si parfaits, encadrés par des cheveux blonds proprement placés en arrière de son crâne, reflétaient toujours ce calme et cette douceur qu'elle aimait tant. Il ne parlait pas, lui laissant l'initiative. Il se contentait de la fixer intensément, paraissant lui aussi s'imprégner des changements dans son visage.

Elle rougit subitement, initiant un rire affectueux de la part de Carlisle. La jeune femme lutta pour trouver sa voix.

« Carlisle … je suis tellement contente de vous voir » C'était l'euphémisme du siècle.

Le vampire sourit, donnant une caresse affectueuse contre son menton.

« Et bien Bella, je dois dire que le sentiment est partagé. Quel n'a pas été ma surprise lorsque l'on m'a annoncé que Bella Swan, la nièce de ma femme souhaitait entrer en contact avec moi. »

Le rougissement s'accentua, se rappelant de l'excuse pitoyable qu'elle avait donnée à l'infirmière. Carlisle la sortit de son embarras en riant doucement.

« Euh oui, je suis désolé pour ça Carlisle, mais la personne s'est montrée … difficile à convaincre. »

« J'imagine en effet. »

Un silence gêné s'en suivit. Carlisle s'écarta un peu plus et se redressa, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il garda cependant une main sur son épaule.

« Bella … » commença t'il « Surtout ne doutes pas que je sois plus qu'enchanté de te revoir mais pourrais tu me dire la raison qui t'amènes ici ? »

Par quoi était-elle sensée commencer ? Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire et presque autant de questions. Quelle serait sa réaction en apprenant tout ce qu'il avait amené ici ? Elle n'était pas sûr elle-même de trouver un sens à tout cela.

« Je … il ya a tellement de choses … je ne sais même pas comment … une minute ! Comment êtes vous entrez ? »

Elle était absolument certaine d'avoir fermée la porte à double tours. Carlisle lui lança un regard coupable.

« J'ai bien peur d'avoir à m'assurer que la propriétaire ait de quoi remplacer la poignée de porte et la serrure. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de forcer les portes mais j'ai frappé à plusieurs reprises et tu ne répondais pas. J'étais sûr de te trouver là, j'aurais reconnus les battements de ton cœur à des kilomètres. Quand tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels, je me suis inquiété.»

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi c'est jours-ci et … » elle s'interrompit, se rappelant de sa rencontre avec le vampire le matin même « Carlisle avant que j'explique, je … Il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin … »

Il se raidit immédiatement, la main sur son épaule resserra son étreinte. Elle savait qu'elle avait toute son attention. Expirant doucement elle s'exhorta au calme.

« Ce matin, j'ai croisé un autre vampire » elle leva la main pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre. « Je ne sais pas qui il était, je ne l'ai jamais vu mais … Carlisle, j'ai l'impression que lui savait qui j'étais »

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire cela ? »

« Je n'en sais rien » répondit-elle frustrée « Vous allez trouvez ça stupide, c'est juste une impression, il me fixait et … j'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi, que la situation l'amusait beaucoup … et puis ses yeux … il ne faisait rien pour les cacher … »

Elle attendit impatiemment la réaction de Carlisle. Il continua de la fixer, la prise sur son épaule devint presque douloureuse. Il était clair qu'il était tendu et essayait de trouver les mots pour la rassurer.

« Et bien Bella » Commença t'il prudemment « je ne trouve rien de stupide la dedans. Tu as toujours fais preuve d'énormément d'intuition. Cette rencontre aurait-elle un lien avec ta visite ? »

Bella eut un rire amer. « Franchement ça ne m'étonnerais pas bien que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis mais maintenant que vous le suggérez … je vais tuer Alice … »

« Alice ? »

La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux avant de fixer à nouveau Carlisle. Ses yeux dorés étaient baignés de tant d'émotions qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. La surprise, l'espoir, le chagrin, la trépidation tout cela se mélangeait et rendait presque impossible de soutenir son regard. Malgré la parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions, Carlisle n'avait jamais rien fait pour les cacher mais à ce moment là, il semblait qu'il ne pouvait même plus les contenir. Au lieu de lui répondre, Bella tira la lettre d'Alice pliée en quatre dans la poche de sa veste et la tendit au médecin. Il s'en saisit avidement la lisant en moins d'une seconde. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il semblait à nouveau maître de lui-même mais les émotions étaient toujours là, sous la surface. Il prit une profonde inspiration, parfaitement inutile.

« Très bien Bella. Il me semble avoir un certain nombre d'explications à te donner. Mais avant tout, il faut te mettre à l'abri. Si comme tu le dis, ce vampire en à réellement après toi, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. Combien de temps à tu prévu de rester à Portland ? »

« J'ai payé la chambre pour deux jours. Les vacances universitaires se terminent dans une semaine. »

Il réfléchit pendant une demi-seconde.

« Bon. De toute façon, il est hors de question que tu restes ici. Ma maison sera certainement plus sûr qu'ici où tu es vulnérable. Si tu veux bien me suivre … »

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Bella hésita.

« Carlisle, avant j'aimerais que l'on parle de certaines choses, je … »

« Je comprends Bella » Dit-il patiemment « Tu auras toutes les réponses que tu souhaites mais maintenant n'est pas le moment. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Voilà que ça recommençait. Les vampires ordonnaient et elle, faible humaine était bien obligée de plier l'échine.

« Mais … »

« Bella, je t'en prie … quand tu poseras tes questions, je ne te promets rien d'autres que la vérité mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. Tu me fais confiance ?»

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux sans fléchir et elle fut tentée de fermer les yeux. Il était dangereux de se laisser aller à contempler un vampire. Leur charme était leur arme la plus puissante et malgré sa détermination à obtenir des réponses, elle se sentit fléchir.

« Bien sûr Carlisle. J'ai confiance en vous. »

« Viens » Sourit-il en lui tendant la main. Elle l'a saisit et se laissant entraîner dehors, saisissant son petit sac de voyage au passage.

Alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier, la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Ils stoppèrent net.

« Allo ? »

« _Vous êtes Miss Isabella Swan ?_ » Demanda une voix grave.

« Oui c'est exact »

«_ Je suis l'agent Galeotti, police de New York. L'université de New York m'a transmis vos coordonnées. Vous travaillez bien à mi-temps pour Mr Robert, à la librairie Mansfield shop ?_ »

Une boule glacée se forma dans son estomac. Carlisle la fixait, tendu. Il pouvait parfaitement entendre la conversation.

« Oui c'est exact »

« _Bien. J'aurais souhaité vous poser quelques questions, nous sommes passés à votre appartement mais vous étiez absente._ »

Elle lutta quelques secondes pour trouver sa voix.

« Oui, je suis en déplacement pour voir un ami mais … puis je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

« _Votre employeur à été retrouvé mort à sa boutique Miss Swan_. » Bella jeta un regard horrifié à Carlisle qui ressemblait plus que jamais à de la pierre tant il était figé.

« Comment … mais comment cela est-il arrivé ? »

« _Je_ _regrette Miss, je n'ai pas le droit de vous donnez de détails. Sachez seulement qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre._ »

La situation ne pouvait être pire …

_A Suivre … _

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous n'avez pas trouvé le chapitre trop long. L'histoire commence doucement mais les choses vont s'accélérer à partir du chapitre 3 qui sera écrit du point de vue de Carlisle ! Il est déjà rédigé et a été très dur pour moi car c'est un exercice périlleux de vois les choses sous Carlisle POV. De plus, il s'agit pour Bella et lui-même de renouer le contact après un long bout de temps en plus de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais j'ai trouvé que dans les livres de S. Meyer, il manquait un bout de conversation entre les Cullen et Bella et que les comptes n'avaient pas réellement été réglés ! Bien que Bella ne leur en tienne pas rigueur pour leur absence il me semble que ça aurait été bénéfique de crevé l'abcès entre eux avant la scène du vote à la fin du deuxième livre.

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Chapitre 3 : La Boîte de Pandore

_« La vie telle que nous la vivons, telle que nous la connaissons, c'est avant tout la souffrance et le meurtre » René Barjavel_

_:: Chapitre Trois : La Boîte de Pandore ::_

_Chanson: Point of Extinction – Motion City Soundtrack_

_Carlisle POV_

Carlisle ferma les yeux un instant, sa peau de glace insensible à la morsure du vent sifflant autour de lui. Inspirant profondément, il essaya de calmer le tourbillon qu'était devenu son esprit. La nature s'éveilla autour de lui. Accoudé à la rambarde de la terrasse, aussi immobile qu'une statue, il renifla prudemment l'air autour de lui. Instantanément, des millions d'odeurs l'assaillirent jusqu'à pouvoir les goûter sur sa langue. Dans un bosquet, tout près de la maison, l'odeur musquée d'un furet humant un fruit pourri lui parvint, à quelques mètres de là, un oiseau se roulait dans une flaque d'eau. A chaque nouveau bruit, la forêt semblait s'arrêter de respirer, guettant les éventuels prédateurs sans se douter que Carlisle était sans doute le plus dangereux d'entre eux à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, cette fois-ci en direction de l'intérieur de la maison et un sourire étira ses lèvres au contact des effluves de freesia et de roses. L'odeur de Bella ne pouvait être confondue avec aucune autre senteur. Elle était unique. La tentation qu'elle représentait pour les vampires l'était aussi. Carlisle avait bataillé pendant presque trois siècles pour dompter sa soif et son contrôle n'avait pas d'égal. L'odeur du sang de la jeune femme ne représentait pas une menace pour sa maîtrise mais cela ne l'empêchait nullement de l'apprécier. Surtout après en avoir été privé pendant si longtemps.

Il aurait été difficile de démêler toute les émotions assaillant Carlisle au moment où le nom de Bella Swan avait été prononcé pour la première fois depuis trois ans. Même à cet instant, alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement sur son canapé, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si son esprit lui jouait des tours. Etait-il tellement seul qu'il se mettait à imaginer ceux qui avaient un jour composé sa famille. Mais la jeune femme était bien là et cette pensée lui apportait plus de réconfort qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Depuis trois ans, il n'était plus seul, peu importe le laps de temps qu'elle lui accorderait.

Fronçant les sourcils, Carlisle se remémora la lettre qu'Alice avait transmit à la jeune femme. Elle avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore et plongé Bella dans une situation qui pourrait bien être trop lourde pour ses épaules. Il ne sous estimait pas la jeune femme. Elle avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était bien plus forte que sa condition d'humaine pouvait laisser penser. L'attaque du clan de James en avait été la preuve vivante. Elle n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans les bras du monstre pour sauver quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et avait souffert le martyr pour cela. Seulement, cette fois, la situation était différente. Tant de chose avait changé. A cette époque là, les Cullen formaient un front uni pour soutenir Bella. Aujourd'hui la situation désastreuse de la famille la privait d'un véritable soutien.

Alice n'avait pas fait que mettre Bella en danger mais la poussait vers la découverte de la vérité à propos de la famille et Carlisle trouvait cela injuste. Tout ceci n'était en rien le fardeau de la jeune femme. Elle avait certainement déjà assez souffert. Pourtant maintenant, il était trop tard pour reculer. Il serait bientôt obligé de tout lui révéler. De lui révéler le désastre qu'avait été ses trois dernières années. Cela lui briserait le cœur mais ce que Carlisle craignait le plus était de voir la jeune femme se sentir coupable.

Et elle se sentirait coupable, cela il en était persuadé. Sa nature même faisait qu'elle préférait se reprocher tout les malheurs des autres. C'était sa manière de surmonter. La culpabilité était une forme de châtiment qu'elle s'infligeait régulièrement mais il ferait tout pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y a simplement des évènements qui échappent à tout contrôle.

Le meurtre de son employeur en était la preuve. Carlisle était persuadé que cette histoire était liée à tout le reste et que la lettre d'Alice avait tout déclenché. Le danger qui les poursuivait était maintenant celui de Bella. Et celui de ses proches.

Tout au long du trajet du motel jusqu'à sa maison, Bella n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot et d'un côté, il lui en avait été reconnaissant. Le coup de fil de la Police de New York l'avait ébranlée et elle s'était enfermée dans son mutisme. En plus d'être choquée par la mort du libraire, elle devait retourner prestement à New York pour rencontrer la Police. Il aurait aimé trouver les mots pour la réconforter mais après toutes ses années, il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi lui dire. Dans ces moments, il sentait de la sympathie pour Edward et son désir de pouvoir lire dans les pensées de la jeune femme. Carlisle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait de la situation, de sa famille, de lui. Lui en voulait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas encore manifesté de ressentiment envers lui, mais finirait-elle par exploser ? Si c'était le cas, il pourrait difficilement la blâmer. Leur départ avait dû être ressenti comme une trahison, comme un abandon volontaire et cruel mais trouver les mots pour exprimer exactement la vérité serait un exercice périlleux. Préserver sa vie et sa sécurité ainsi que son humanité n'était un prétexte valable qu'à leur yeux, pas à ceux de Bella. Du haut de son rôle de leader de clan, Carlisle avait regardé avec affection la relation entre Edward et Bella naître, s'épanouir, puis s'éteindre brusquement. Dans le scénario idéal qu'il s'était formé, pareils choses n'auraient pu arriver. L'amour qu'Edward portait à Bella était inconditionnel et il s'était imaginé que la seule chose capable de le rompre aurait été la mort. La mort de Bella plus exactement. Cette menace au dessus de sa tête était apparut clairement à chaque membre de sa famille. Edward en particulier. Seule Bella semblait complètement oublieuse du danger et continuait d'évoluer au sein de leur groupe avec cette même expression de fascination que l'on réserve à ce que l'on croit trop beau pour exister. En laissant Bella derrière lui, Edward avait renoncé au bonheur, à sa raison de vivre. Il avait payé l'ultime sacrifice pour la garder en vie et conserver sa vie précieuse d'humaine.

_L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions … _

Vu de l'extérieur c'était le plus beau geste d'amour au monde. Du point de vue de Carlisle, il s'agissait d'une malédiction. Et pourtant, quitter Forks et laisser Bella derrière n'avait était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Tout était allé de mal en pis. Et il n'avait rien pu faire pour changer les choses. Bientôt, il aurait des comptes à rendre, Bella n'était pas la seule à demander des réponses.

« Carlisle ? »

Il se retourna, surpris. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'entendre approcher, pour ne pas remarquer l'accélération des battements de son cœur alors qu'elle s'éveillait ?

Les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, elle s'approcha prudemment de lui, gardant une certaine distance. Que craignait-elle ? Carlisle sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant l'attitude réservée de la jeune femme. Depuis l'étreinte de cette après midi, elle n'avait pas tenté de le toucher à nouveau, peut être craignant d'avoir dépassé une ligne. Inconsciemment, il fit un pas en avant et fut satisfait lorsqu'elle ne broncha pas.

« Bella, il est encore tôt. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Elle sourit doucement. « Je voulais savoir ce qui vous rend si triste. »

« Ai-je l'air triste ? » Demanda t-il surprit.

« Extrêmement »

Ils gardèrent les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre en silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Bella ne brise le contact en rougissant. Elle soupira et vint s'accouder à la rambarde, au même endroit occupé par Carlisle un instant plus tôt. Celui-ci vint se placer à côté d'elle, fixant son profil. Il profita de l'air distrait de la jeune femme, perdue dans la contemplation de la forêt au dessous d'eux, pour l'observer à la dérobée. Elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Dans sa parfaite mémoire d'immortel, il conservait le souvenir d'une jeune fille, presque une enfant, peu consciente du charme qu'elle exerçait autour d'elle, se refermant dans sa coquille à chaque attention qu'on lui portait.

Physiquement, les changements n'étaient pas flagrants, de simples détails subtiles comme la manière qu'elle avait de tenir son corps, de relevé la tête au lieu de fixer ses chaussures. Elle avait conservé sa longue masse de cheveux bruns, frôlant à présent la ligne de ses reins et ses traits avaient pris la finesse d'un visage d'adulte. Ses yeux continuaient de briller mais ils semblaient plus pensifs, plus lointains. Carlisle connaissait bien ce regard, il l'avait vu évoluer sur le visage d'Edward, les quelques mois qui avaient suivis leur départ de Forks.

Comme il l'avait fait pour son fils, il souhaitait plus que tout l'apaiser.

« Je repars pour New York demain matin. »

Sa déclaration alourdi l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Carlisle soupira.

« Je m'en doutais. »

La voir repartir si vite le déprimait. Il n'avait eut que quelques heures en sa présence et cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour combler le vide dans son cœur. Pratiquement rien n'avait été échangé entre eux à part quelques paroles plates. Il fallait absolument crever l'abcès maintenant, sinon il était sûr de ne jamais la revoir. De plus, les dangers auxquels la lettre d'Alice exposait Bella devait être prit en compte. Même si il abhorrait l'idée de l'impliquer là dedans, il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Qu'elle souhaite ou non sa présence, il n'allait pas l'abandonner sans protection. Il devait également vérifier si le meurtre de New York était lié à tout le reste, après, il pourrait aviser et prévenir Bella. Pour l'instant, rien ne servait à l'inquiéter tant qu'il n'avait pas de certitude.

Seulement, lui en voudrait-elle de lui avoir caché certaines choses ?

Il lui avait promis l'honnêteté et il tiendrait sa promesse mais pour l'instant il fallait la décider à rester près de lui.

« Bella » Dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et te savoir retourner à New York m'inquiète. »

Elle soupira. « Ca n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Non seulement mon patron est assassiné peu après mon départ mais en plus la police me soupçonne »

« Ils n'ont rien dit de telle Bella. » la rassura t-il en serrant son épaule. « Avait-il de la famille ? »

« Pas que je sache. Il ne fréquentait personne à part ses bouquins. Et moi. »

« Et bien voilà l'explication. Tu es certainement la seule personne à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir donner des réponses à la Police. Et puis Bella, il est difficile de t'imaginer en train de commettre un meurtre. »

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il la vit rire à sa tentative d'humour. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la forêt, passant une main dans ses cheveux en un geste frustré. Visiblement elle était en train de débattre avec elle-même.

« De toute façon ça ne change rien, je dois rentrer. » Carlisle avait presque l'impression qu'elle cherchait à se convaincre elle-même.

Alors, il ne restait plus qu'une solution.

« Très bien Bella, puisque la situation t'y contraint. Dans ces cas là, permets-moi de t'accompagner. »

Elle tourna si vite la tête vers lui que sa nuque craqua légèrement. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient remplit de surprise ainsi qu'une autre émotion qu'il avait du mal à discerner. De l'espoir peut être ? Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et elle rougit subitement. Encore une fois il aurait aimé lire dans ses pensées.

« D'accord. » dit-elle simplement.

Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris.

« C'est … tout ? » demanda t-il hésitant. « Pas plus de résistance ? Je m'attendais à devoir me montrer persuasif. »

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire. « Pour être honnête, j'appréhende un peu mon retour et j'aimerais que vous soyez avec moi. »

Détournant le regard, elle ne pouvait pas rougir plus faisant légèrement rire Carlisle.

« Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que pouvoir te soutenir Bella. Je crois également que ça serait l'occasion pour nous de discuter. Je crois que tu attends certaines réponses. »

Son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux se voilèrent, l'air soucieux.

« En effet » dit-elle sérieusement.

Encore une fois, elle perdit son regard dans la forêt et Carlisle l'imita.

Au loin, l'horizon commençait à prendre des teintes plus claires, diffusant une lumière violacée autour d'eux. L'aube était proche et les bruits de la forêt s'apaisaient peu à peu, indiquant que les animaux regagnaient leurs refuges.

« Je dois dire que je suis surpris. » dit-il.

Il sentit le regard de la jeune femme sur lui mais elle ne prononça pas un mot, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas demandé quoi que se soit. Tu semblais pourtant avide d'avoir des réponses à propos de la lettre d'Alice, à propos … de tout je crois, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle garda le silence poussant Carlisle à lui jeter un regard. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, elle semblait peser chaque mot.

« J'attends beaucoup de réponses, même si je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir certaines choses mais je suppose que ça me ferait du bien, que ça nous ferait du bien de parler. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes parti, ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, ou sont les autres, que leur est-il arrivée, pourquoi subitement Alice éprouve le besoin d'écrire. Je veux savoir tout cela Carlisle mais pour être honnête j'ai eu peur et je dois dire que je ne sais pas trop comment aborder les choses. »

« Où est donc passé la téméraire Bella Swan. »

Elle sourit un instant puis redevint sérieuse.

« Je me suis simplement dit que la situation devait aussi être dur pour vous également. Je vous connais Carlisle, je sais que vous n'éluderez pas mes questions quand je les poserais. N'est ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu Bella. Je serais totalement honnête. »

« Bien ».

Encore une fois, il était choqué par le degré de compréhension et d'empathie de la jeune femme. Elle avait souffert à cause d'eux, ses sentiments avait été blessés et pourtant elle se souciait de son confort d'esprit et ne voulait pas le brusquer. Son cœur tendre ne cesserait de le fasciner, comme il avait fasciné Edward. Lui révéler ce qu'était arrivée sa famille serait une expérience peu agréable. Les perdre avait été bien plus douloureux que la perte de son humanité des siècles plus tôt. Esmée, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, il allait revivre chaque perte à travers son récit, mais il n'hésiterait pas à le faire. Bella le méritait.

« Je voudrais te demander encore une faveur Bella. »

Elle le regarda impassible.

« Je te demandes d'attendre que l'on soit à New York pour avoir notre conversation. » Il leva une main lorsqu'elle chercha à l'interrompre. « Je t'en prie Bella. Je voudrais que cette discussion se déroule ailleurs que dans une voiture. »

« Une voiture ? » demanda t'elle confuse, oubliant momentanément le sujet de conversation.

Il sourit « Evidemment Bella, ma voiture fera l'affaire »

« Mais Carlisle il va nous falloir plus d'une journée pour atteindre New York. » s'exclama t'elle.

« Absolument pas. Je peux nous faire atteindre New York en quelques heures. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. Vraisemblablement, se retrouver à nouveau dans une voiture avec un Cullen pour chauffeur ne l'enchantait guère.

Finalement, elle poussa un soupire exaspéré.

« Je sens que je vais détester ça. »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

A peine arrivé à New York, Carlisle déposa Bella devant les bureaux de la Police. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de la laisser seule mais elle lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils se retrouveraient un peu plus tard à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Garant rapidement sa voiture, il se fraya un chemin entre les passants sur Lexington Avenue. Les immeubles immenses côtoyaient de minuscules bâtiments abritant des fast-foods et des petites épiceries de quartiers. Il fit encore quelques pas et tourna sur une petite allée adjacente, beaucoup moins fréquentée. Devant lui se tenait la petite libraire Mansfield Shop. Les bandelettes jaunes de la police barraient la route mais Carlisle n'avait pas besoin de passer la porte pour se faire une idée de ce qui s'était passé.

Un des carreaux de la porte d'entrée était brisé et Carlisle s'approcha prudemment. Inspirant profondément il ferma les yeux et analysa chaque odeur sortant de la pièce. Un sentiment d'effroi lui enserra le cœur lorsqu'il reconnut la douce odeur d'un vampire qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Ce qu'il craignait était donc arrivé, le meurtre de l'employeur de Bella était lié à tous ce qui était arrivé ces dernières années. Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de sang dans la pièce prouvait que le vampire n'avait en aucun cas voulut se nourrir du vieil homme, mais que le meurtre était bien le but recherché.

Il était temps qu'il rejoigne Bella.

Carlisle soupira. Dès le début, il s'attendait à ce que la discussion avec la jeune femme soit difficile mais au vu de cette nouvelle information, il craignait le pire. Lui en voudrait-elle de l'avoir entraînée là dedans ?

Il suivit les indications de la jeune femme et se retrouva bientôt devant la porte de son appartement. Même à travers les murs il pouvait entendre les battements rapides de son cœur et il en fut soulagé. Il ne l'avait laissée que quelques heures mais maintenant le danger était plus grand que jamais pour elle. Il frappa doucement et entendit les battements de cœur s'accélérer d'avantage.

« Carlisle » dit-elle dans un soupir de soulagement.

« Tout va bien Bella ? »

« Oui je suis contente de vous voir c'est tout »

« Comment c'est passé le rendez vous avec l'inspecteur ? » demanda t'il en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le minuscule salon et Bella l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé.

« Bien, je pense. Il a semblé convaincu par ce que je lui disais. A vrai dire, ils sont un peu à court d'idée. Ils ne savent plus où chercher. Ils n'ont trouvé ni empreinte, ni autre indice et j'ai peur qu'il laisse tomber »

Carlisle l'observa attentivement. La mort de son employeur la touchait énormément et l'idée que l'on ne trouve pas son meurtrier l'attristait. Cependant, dans quelques minutes, elle risquait de trouver la situation encore pire.

« Bella » Commença t'il prudemment « Je suis allé faire un tour du côté de la librairie où tu travaillais » Il leva une main lorsqu'elle chercha à l'interrompre, les sourcils froncés. « Je devais allez vérifier un détail, quelque chose que je craignais depuis que tu as reçus ce coup de téléphone. »

Il lui laissa le temps d'absorber ses paroles. Elle se contenta de le fixer d'un regard vide mais son cœur battait la chamade.

« Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui est arrivé à ma famille, la mort de ton employeur, la lettre d'Alice, tout est lié. »

« En clair Carlisle ? » sa voix trahissait la tension qu'elle ressentait.

« Le meurtrier de ton employeur est un vampire. Et c'est l'un des Volturi ».

A suivre …

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! **

**J'ai besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements pour le prochain chapitre ! Je vous laisse deviner ce qui a pu arriver aux Cullen et surtout ce qu'ils sont devenus ! **


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Choix des Mots

Avant que je ne me fasse taper dessus pour mon retard (_euphémisme_) dans l'écriture, je vous pré »sente mes plus plates excuses. Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose pour ma défense à part peut être que l'écriture d'un mémoire de M2 me prenait la tête et m'a surtout frustrer avec l'écriture en générale. Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous allez aimer ce chapitre avec le début de certaines révélations.

Bonne lecture !

_:: :: :: :: :: ::_

_« Comment cela s'appelle t-il, quand le jour se lève, comme aujourd'hui, et que tout est gâché, que tout est saccagé, et que l'air pourtant se respire et qu'on a tout perdu, que la ville brûle, que les innocents s'entretuent, mais que les coupables agonisent, dans un coin du jour qui se lève ? »_

_« Cela à un très beau nom, cela s'appelle l'Aurore. »_

_Electre, Jean Giraudoux_

:: :: :: :: :: ::

_:: Chapitre Quatre : Le Choix des Mots ::_

_Chanson: Memories – Within Temptation _

_Bella POV_

_« C'est l'un des Volturi. » _

Bella n'avait pas souvent entendue ce nom. La dernière fois qu'il avait été prononcé en sa présence, Edward n'avait pas donné beaucoup de détails mais juste assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait les craindre. Si la plus haute instance des vampires était mêlée à l'histoire cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon, ni pour elle, ni pour la famille Cullen.

Carlisle la fixait, inquiet. Peut être attendait-il une réaction de sa part mais pour l'instant, elle ne savait comme réagir. Si Carlisle soupçonnait un des Volturi d'être l'instigateur du meurtre c'est qu'il était au courant depuis un moment. Certainement dès le moment où elle lui avait annoncé avoir aperçut un vampire à Portland. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle mais elle n'était pas complètement dirigée vers Carlisle. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce motel, elle l'avait laissé éluder toutes ses questions et avait même fait preuve de suffisamment d'empathie à son égard, refusant de le contraindre à des aveux douloureux pour lui. Cependant la situation était bien trop grave et elle méritait de savoir tout les détails. Elle ne voulait plus être dorlotée et traitée comme une enfant que l'on doit protéger de la dure réalité.

Carlisle allait lui dire toute la vérité et toute suite.

Elle aurait voulut lui lancer un regard dur mais il était difficile d'en vouloir à Carlisle. La douleur devait être insupportable pour lui. Elle se força donc à se calmer en prenant une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait douce. « Je crois qu'il serait bien de tout me dire Carlisle, j'ai besoin de comprendre et pour l'instant je suis dans le flou total. Je sais qu'il va arriver quelque chose et j'ai besoin de me préparer alors s'il vous plaît, maintenant je veux _tout_ savoir»

Il hocha lentement la tête et sembla rassembler ses idées en fixant un point imaginaire au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Finalement, il la regarda dans les yeux et Bella fut frappée de plein fouet par la détresse dans son regard.

« Je comprends et crois bien que je suis navré de ne t'avoir rien dit mais saches que cela n'a jamais été dans le but de te blesser » Elle chercha à l'interrompre mais il leva une main pour la faire taire « Je t'assure Bella, quitter Forks et te laisser derrière n'a pas été une décision facile. Tout est arrivé très vite même pour nous. L'accident avec Jasper … »

« Ça n'était pas la faute de Jasper ! » S'écria Bella, incapable de se retenir « Je ne l'ai jamais blâmé »

« J'en suis conscient. Il n'empêche que cette situation à confronté Edward avec ses pires craintes. Il savait les dangers auxquels tu t'exposais tout les jours à notre contact, néanmoins cet … accident à rendu le danger plus concret pour lui et il a eut peur. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Il m'a toujours sous estimée, je savais à quoi je m'exposais mais à aucun moment il n'aurait été question de vous blâmer, vous, Edward ou qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Il sourit tristement à cette remarque. La jeune femme savait que Carlisle pouvait sentir sa sincérité mais bien qu'il n'ait plus autant de dégoût pour ce qu'il était devenu, il s'accordait avec Edward sur le fait qu'ils mettaient sa vie en danger.

« Dois-je continuer ? »

Bella opina de la tête.

« Maintenant il importe peu de revenir sur ce qui nous a amené à partir, du moins pour l'instant. Ce qui est fait est fait. Edward s'est montré très persuasif et je dois dire que ses arguments étaient bons alors malgré tout, nous somme partis. »

Il se tut un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vague comme si il cherchait à ce rappelé quelque chose. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole sa voix était lointaine démontrait à quel point il luttait contre ses émotions.

« En ce qui concerne les quelques mois qui ont suivit, je dois dire qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Que pourrais-je bien te dire si ce n'est que la famille ne ressemblait en rien à celle qui avait quitté Forks. Nous cherchions tous à nous occuper mais chacun de notre côté. Nous nous somme installés à Ithaca où je pouvais travailler à l'hôpital de nuit et enseigner à l'université le jour. Emmett et Rosalie sont partis de leur côté ne rendant visite qu'occasionnellement, Alice et Jasper n'étaient pas souvent présent et même Esmée ne manquait pas de trouver une excuse pour quitter la maison. Quand à Edward … »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil mais son expression impassible sembla lui donner satisfaction.

« Edward n'était pour ainsi dire jamais présent. Soit il partait pour de longues chasses qui duraient plusieurs semaines, soit il s'installait quelques part et ne donnait des nouvelles qu'à Alice ou Esmée. Si je veux être totalement honnête avec moi-même, nous n'étions plus ce que l'on peu appeler une famille et je dois dire que c'est en grande partie ma faute »

Bella sourcilla, surprise. « Votre faute ? En quoi cela peut être votre faute ? »

« J'étais sensé les guider, Bella » dit-il en soupirant « Après notre départ, il était de mon devoir de trouver une solution pour nous garder tous ensemble, ils attendaient ça de moi, et j'ai bien été incapable de leur dire ce qu'il fallait faire. »

En cet instant, Bella ressentit une certaine satisfaction qui la fit rougir de honte. Un part d'elle – la plus méprisable – retirait du contentement de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à souffrir le martyr et que finalement, le départ des Cullen les avaient altérer également. Cela prouvait notamment qu'ils lui étaient suffisamment attachés pour la regretter et souffrir pendant un temps de son absence. Elle avait depuis longtemps pardonné à Edward, à partir du moment où elle avait compris ses motivations et lorsqu'elle avait finalement réussit à se construire une nouvelle vie. Cependant, il y avait des instants où elle se demandait si un des Cullen pensait à elle et si à son souvenir, il ressentait une quelconque douleur. Il en avait toujours été ainsi pour elle, comme un membre amputé qui continuait de lui faire mal.

Lorsqu'elle se sortit de ses réflexions, elle s'aperçut que Carlisle s'était levé et arpentait silencieusement son petit salon.

« Peut être que les choses auraient été différentes si nous avions été plus unis à ce moment là. Nous étions affaiblis et lorsque j'ai décidé de tenter quelque chose il était trop tard. Les évènements se sont enchaîné si vite que tout était fini avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive que tout avait commencé. »

Soudainement sa démarche changea au même moment que ses yeux prenaient une lueur désespérée et la jeune femme se retint de lui demandé de s'asseoir. Son agitation lui donnait la nausée. Inconscient, de l'agitation de Bella, Carlisle continua d'une voix tendue, comme s'il revivait les évènements juste devant ses yeux.

« Je dois dire que pendant cette période, même le clan Denali ne pouvait plus supporter la tension entre nous, rien ne pouvait moins bien ressembler à une famille, nous ne faisions que nous disputer. Toujours est-il que les Denali nous ont laissés quelques semaines seuls, peut être dans l'espoir de nous donner un peu d'intimité ou, ajouta t-il avec un sourire, avec une furieuse envie d'être débarrasser de nous. »

Bella le fixait si intensément que ses yeux la brûlaient mais elle n'en avait cure. La tension s'accumulant dans le ton de Carlisle lui indiqua que l'on approchait le cœur du problème.

« Lors que les Volturi sont arrivés, nous n'aurions pas pu être moins préparés »

Le vampire lui tourna le dos pour ne pas apercevoir l'expression choquée de Bella.

« Lorsque nous les avons sentis approchés, il était déjà trop tard et quand bien même fuir n'aurait servit à rien, leur pisteur était déjà à nos trousse. Il n'était pas bien compliquer de comprendre la raison de leur venue »

A ces mots, il se tourna vers Bella, les épaules voûtées et se rassit à côté d'elle.

« Ce fut la première fois depuis notre départ de Forks que ton prénom fut prononcé entre nous, car comment expliquer leur présence si ce n'est par la découverte de ton existence ? » Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à jouer avec l'extrémité d'une de ses mèches de cheveux bruns. « Nous avons commencé à prendre peur car si les Volturi avaient entendu parler de toi, cela signifiait notre exécution … et la tienne. »

Bella retint une exclamation mais il ne sembla pas l'avoir remarquer. Se pourrait-il que les Volturi aient attaqué les Cullen par sa faute ? A peine cette pensée eut-elle effleurée l'esprit de la jeune femme qu'une nausée débordante l'envahie. Si telle était le cas, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Désireuse de cacher sa détresse, elle se composa un masque calme, concentré mais tout ceci n'était pas nécessaire. Carlisle ne semblait plus rien remarquer.

« Les Volturi se sont montrés fidèles à eux mêmes, venus ici accomplir leurs _devoirs. _Les vampires ne sont pas sensés révéler leur vraie nature aux humains, il s'agit d'un crime capital, il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir, et nous avions franchit cette limite avec toi. »

Carlisle soupira.

« Toujours est-il que nous devions être détruit mais il y avait quelques chose dans l'équation que les Volturi n'avaient pas comptés … Emmett. »

A ce nom, la jeune femme eut un sourire involontaire. Quoique qu'Emmett est put faire cela n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec de paisiblesnégociations, ni des suppliques.

A sa grande surprise, Carlisle était plus grave que jamais.

« Comme à son habitude, il a foncé tête baissée. » Sa voix se fit plus dure. « On attaque pas les Volturi. Personne ne s'y est jamais risqué et ce pour une très bonne raison leur pouvoir dépassent largement ceux d'un vampire ordinaire, ils sont puissants, expérimentés et _unis_. Tout ce que nous n'étions pas à ce moment là. Les intentions d'Emmett étaient bonnes, sans aucun doute. Il a sentit sa famille en danger et Edward absent, il s'est senti en position de la défendre … enfin surtout en position d'attaquer. Je t'épargne les détails du combat, je peux simplement te dire qu'il a été on ne peut plus bref. Les pouvoirs des Volturi sont puissants et en moins de deux, la moitié de notre famille était en miette. »

Il posa sa tête entre ses mains. Bella aurait bien voulut le réconforter mais sa propre détresse ne lui laissait aucun répit. Un poignard invisible, figé dans sa poitrine lui déchirait le cœur. Elle n'avait pas ressentit une telle souffrance depuis bien longtemps et elle n'était plus très sûr de vouloir entendre la fin de l'histoire. Elle avait fait suffisamment de dégâts comme cela.

_Rappelles toi, c'est toi qui l'a demandé…_

Se serrant le bras au point de laisser une marque, elle força son esprit à se concentrer sur Carlisle.

« S'il y a bien une chose que les Volturi détestent c'est de voir un sujet leur résister. Emmett à payé de sa vie mais ils n'auraient pas fait un exemple de notre … manquement à la règle en ne tuant qu'un membre. Alors ils ont tué Rosalie, puis Esmée … Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de violent mais à ce moment là, j'aurais tout donné pour détruire Aro. Esmée ne pouvait pas être plus innocente. De tous les membres de mon clan ils n'auraient pu se tromper plus lourdement … ou au contraire frapper exactement là où il fallait. Tu ne nous aurais pas reconnut à ce moment là Bella. Pour une fois dans notre existence nous ne savions plus quoi faire mais la mort aurait été préférable à ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. »

_Cela peut-il réellement être pire ?_ pensa Bella abasourdit.

Lisant son expression, Carlisle acquiesça gravement. « C'est à ce moment qu'Edward a jugé bon de nous faire une petite visite. »

La jeune femme ne put dissimuler son tressaillement au nom d'Edward.

« Il n'eut pas besoin de voir la scène de ses propres yeux pour comprendre ce qu'ils s'était passé, tout lui avait été livré dans l'esprit d'Aro et il accourait pour se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille … On ne lui en a pas laissé le temps. »

« Connais-tu un vampire du nom de Chelsea ? » Demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers elle.

Elle ne put que faire non de la tête.

« Je ne suis pas surpris. Chelsea a un bien étrange pouvoir, elle est capable par un seul contact physique ou mental de couper tout lien affectif tissé entre les membres d'un groupe … »

« Vous voulez dire que … » Interrompit Bella.

Carlisle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Edward ne nous reconnaîtrait même plus à l'heure qu'il est. Chelsea lui a prit tout ce qui le rattachait à nous, affections, souvenirs heureux ou malheureux. Il présente maintenant un esprit aussi malléable que lorsque je l'ai transformé en 1901. C'est peut être pour cette raison qu'Aro l'a épargné mais pas seulement je suppose … »

« Edward » Répéta Bella comme pour elle-même.

Tout ceci devenait trop pour elle. Alors voilà ce qu'était devenu le clan Cullen ? Ces êtres beaux, parfaits que rien ne pouvait atteindre et encore moins la discorde. Tout cela était inconcevable ! Rien ne pouvait tourner aussi mal ! Lorsqu'elle se penchait sur ce qu'elle avait déclenché, ce qu'elle avait détruit par sa seule existence, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dégoûter. Pourquoi ne pas avoir écouté la petite voix dans sa tête la mettant en garde contre le risque de fréquenter des êtres surnaturels. Seulement quelque chose lui avait échappé. Sa propre sécurité ne comptait pas mais dans le cas présent elle avait été la menace mortelle pour les Cullen. Par sa faute, le viol des lois vampiriques avait poussé le clan à sa perte. Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée … ils avaient payé de leur vie son arrogance, son entêtement à vouloir prendre place dans un monde si éloigné du sien.

Et Edward … _Oh Edward qu'ont-il fait ? _

Les avait-il réellement oubliés ? _L'avait-il oublié_ ? Pouvait-on d'un seul battement de cils oublier tout se qui avait forgé son existence ? Les liens unissant les individus entre eux ne résistaient-ils pas plus qu'un fil sectionné d'un coup ferme et net ?

Maintenant, elle s'autorisa à se détester complètement.

Tout était de sa faute.

Sans faire attention à Carlisle qui répéta son prénom plusieurs fois, la jeune femme se leva et sans un regard en arrière, se jeta hors de son appartement. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle disparaisse, peut importe où du moment qu'elle ne restait pas en place.

A peine avait-elle atteint l'escalier qu'une main glacée se referma sur son avant bras.

« Bella ». La voix de Carlisle semblait faible et pour une raison inconnu, cela déclencha une vague de colère.

Pour une fois ne pouvait-elle pas être la seule à se sentir faible et désemparée ?

Elle repoussa assez violemment la main de Carlisle et celui-ci ne fit rien pour s'y opposer. Il fit un pas en arrière, le visage contrit. Bella lui tourna le dos et dévala l'escalier et lançant par-dessus son épaule :

« Je suis désolée Carlisle mais pour l'instant … je ne peux pas … désolé. »

Il ne chercha pas à la rattraper.

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Dehors, l'air froid frappa Bella de plein fouet mais lui fit un bien fou. Les lumières et l'agitation de la rue contrastaient avec la discussion surréaliste qu'elle avait eut avec Carlisle. Elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à la réalité, au monde qui était le sien. Elle ne devait surtout pas perdre pied maintenant.

Les choses devenaient bien trop compliquées.

En acceptant de retrouver Carlisle, elle s'était rendue compte à quel point ses trois dernières années avaient été un mensonge. Sa résolution de ne plus vivre pour les Cullen n'avait été qu'une façade, un mur placée devant ses yeux mais la lettre d'Alice l'avait détruit et la replongeait maintenant dans ce monde dangereux et douloureux.

Souhaitait-elle réellement continuer ?

Elle pourrait très bien s'enfuir, là, maintenant. Tout de suite.

Elle prendrait un autre avion et irait voir sa mère. Carlisle ne la suivrait sûrement pas. Il n'oserait jamais forcer sa présence sur elle. Il respecterait ses choix.

_Carlisle_.

A la pensée du vampire son cœur se serra plus douloureusement. Il devait certainement souffrir le martyr. Tout son existence, tout ce dont pourquoi il s'était battu lui avait été arraché. Un être tel que lui ne méritait pas tant d'ignominie.

Carlisle méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Tout d'un coup sa propre attitude défila devant ses yeux et une vague fraîche de douleur l'assaillit. Encore une fois, elle avait agit égoïstement, de la même manière la Bella Swan de ses dix sept ans. Depuis qu'Edward était partit seule sa douleur comptait. Celle des autres était secondaire. Elle avait laissé Carlisle seul avec sa souffrance et son désespoir, sans un mot de réconfort comme si la faute lui revenait de droit.

Elle n'était qu'une sombre idiote.

Brusquement elle s'arrêta et aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était enfuit, elle fit demi-tour. Sûrement il lui pardonnerait.

Oui. Carlisle pardonnait toujours.

Dans sa précipitation, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

Deux larges mains lui saisirent les bras avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. Les yeux irrités par le froid elle regarda son sauveur et se trouva face à des yeux noirs, une peau mate et une mâchoire carré.

L'individu souriait.

« Salut Bella »

« Jacob … »

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

A cause de mon retard dans l'écriture, j'autorise temporairement les insultes dans les reviews. Prochain chapitre, nouveaux personnages et nouvelles révélations !


	5. Chapitre 5: Apparitions et Réapparitions

_« L'Enfer, c'est les autres. » _

_Jean-Paul Sartre._

:: :: :: :: :: ::

:: Chapitre 5. Apparitions et Réapparitions. ::

:: Chanson : Forget me - Violet Columbus ::

« Salut Bella »

« Jacob … »

_Jacob POV, quelques semaines plus tôt._

S'il y avait bien une chose que Jacob Black détestait par dessus tout, c'était attendre. Ou qu'on le fasse attendre. Le quota de patiente très limité chez le jeune homme le poussait parfois à prendre des décisions peu judicieuses, voir carrément dangereuses.

Ainsi, au hasard d'une de ses chasses solitaires, repérant la trace nauséabonde d'un vampire, il ne perdit qu'une demi seconde à effleureur l'esprit de ses camarades et partit à la poursuite de l'intrus. Ignorant l'ordre de Sam d'attendre le reste de la meute, Jacob s'élança dans le sous bois, avide d'un peu d'activité.

L'occasion de se transformer devenait rare ces temps-ci et le jeune homme en venait presque à regretter le temps ou les vampires sillonnaient les rues de Forks, où les patrouilles duraient la nuit entière, les membres de la meute soudés comme les doigts d'une seule main. A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'hypothétique retour d'un vampire … ou d'autre chose. Paul et les autres se réjouissaient de la vie paisible qu'offrait Forks mais Jacob y voyait là un ennui insupportable. Depuis le départ quelques années plus tôt des Cullen la vie ici était devenue aussi plate et morne que peut l'être la vie d'une petite bourgade forestière. Cependant, Jacob aurait pu passer sur le manque de bagarre et d'adrénaline mais lorsque Bella à son tour …

La tournure de ses pensées le fit sursauter et il rougit en imaginant les autres l'écouter.

Il avait travaillé dur pour ne pas laisser son esprit s'accrocher au quelques souvenirs de Bella. L'évocation de son nom ne manquait jamais d'envoyer une petite décharge de souffrance dans sa poitrine malgré ses nombreux efforts. Parfois cette faiblesse le mettait en colère. Il ne pouvait que constater le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui et pourtant, elle ne lui avait elle-même accordé que peu d'intérêt. Prise dans sa propre douleur après le départ des Cullen, elle avait accordé du temps au jeune homme sans jamais sembler y prendre aucun plaisir.

Chacune de ses visites lui avait montré combien elle était indifférente alors que lui chérissait chacune de ses minutes.

Ce n'était pas juste.

_« Jake bon sang ! Tu sais que Sam est à deux doigts de te mettre une laisse ! » _

La voix de Seth coula dans son esprit comme une heureuse distraction à ses pensées et sourit de bon cœur.

_« Je voudrais déjà voir de quelle manière il compte me rattraper ! » _

Un grondement rauque résonna dans son esprit et Jacob eut le bon sens de paraître contrit. Il les sentait approcher. Seth, Paul et Sam l'aurait bientôt rejoint mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à stopper sa course, l'odeur insupportable du vampire effleura ses sens. Doucement, il huma l'air humide des sous bois. Aussitôt des milliers d'odeurs l'assaillirent. Le parfum piquant de l'humus prédominait sur les autres, mousses, fougères, écorces pourries, petits animaux, Ah ! Le voilà ! L'odeur du vampire se fit plus clair, plus précise et dans un coin de son cerveau, quelque chose lui semblait étrangement familier.

Tel un fil invisible, il n'eut plus qu'à s'y accrocher et la suivre.

Le vampire n'était pas très loin, à deux ou trois kilomètres au Nord.

_« Jacob ! Non ! » _

Mais Jacob ignora encore une fois l'avertissement de Sam et se jeta en avant à une vitesse incroyable. Autour de lui le paysage se transforma en un camaïeu de vert et marron alors qu'il accélérait sa course.

L'odeur se fit plus forte, plus nauséeuse.

Encore quelques mètres …

Jacob planta ses pattes fermement dans la terre meuble en un arrêt brutal.

A quelques centimètres de lui s'étalait le ravin séparant l'ancien territoire des Cullen de celui des Quileutes. Les babines frémissantes et le souffle court, Jacob fouilla frénétiquement l'autre côté en quête d'un indice.

Tout d'abord il ne vit rien à travers la brume, puis un léger scintillement attira son regard sur la droite.

Si seulement, le brouillard pouvait …

Puis soudain, il la vit.

Tout en haut d'un monticule, perché sur un rocher se tenait la frêle silhouette d'Alice Cullen.

Jacob ne parvint pas à retenir un grondement sourd. Sa fourrure se hérissa, ses babines se retroussèrent.

Ces maudits Cullen …

_« Jacob ? »_

_« Alice Cullen ? »_

_« Les autres sont là ? »_

_« Jacob, tu ne bouges pas ! On arrive. »_

Les expressions des autres assaillirent sont esprits en un flot continu de paroles. Sa tête bourdonna, ses yeux se voilèrent. Il ne savait pas si cela était dû à la meute ou bien à la colère de faire face à nouveau à un Cullen. N'importe quel vampire, il pouvait le supporter. Il n'aurait aucun problème à le mettre en pièce comme du gibier. Cela n'avait rien de personnel, c'était l'ordre naturel des choses.

Il ne pouvait y avoir deux prédateurs pour un territoire.

Mais les choses étaient différentes avec les Cullen.

Ils étaient si … humains. C'était insupportable.

D'un bond, Paul, Seth et Sam le rejoignirent sur le rebord du précipice.

De l'autre côté, Alice, statufiée, les observait patiemment, la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir faire le premier pas mais attendait de voir le prochain mouvement des loups. Seth et Paul se tournèrent vers Sam, indécis.

Jacob ne quittait pas le vampire des yeux.

_« Euh … Sam ? Le manuel dit quoi dans ces cas là ? »_

Un long silence s'établit, seul le clapotis d'un début d'averse se fit entendre.

Enfin Sam quitta sa position défensive et se redressa.

_« Techniquement, elle ne viole pas le traité. Après tout elle est de son côté de la frontière, mais … »_

_« Mais ? »_

Jacob ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

_« Il n'y a plus de traité ! Gronda t-il dans sa tête. Il on perdu ce privilège en quittant la ville ! »_

_« Ça ne marche pas comme ça Jacob, dit Sam d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Lorsqu'ils sont partis la dernière fois, le traité a été maintenu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'en serait pas ainsi à nouveau. Après tout, ils ne nous ont jamais fait regretter cette décision. »_

_« Alors, nous allons les laissés allez et venir à leur guise ? Bon sang Sam ! Comment veux-tu défendre cette ville si on accorde des passe-droits à tout bout de champ ! » _

Jacob sentait que son self control l'abandonnait et cela fut confirmer par un grondement de Sam. Il le sentit soupirer puis à sa grande surprise, le sentit prêt à reprendre forme humaine.

Jacob se tourna vers lui, médusé.

_« Qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire Sam ? »_

_« La ferme ! »_

_« Bon sang … »_

_« J'ai dit la ferme ! »_

Jacob grimaça en sentant son échine se plier sous le poids de l'ordre de son Alpha.

Il retint un grondement mais il dénuda légèrement ses dents. Si Sam s'en aperçut, il n'en fit aucun cas.

Paul et Seth imitèrent Sam mais Jacob ne bougea pas d'un poil. Cependant, le geste de ses camarades sembla apaiser Alice qui se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur les rocher en contrebas. Elle regardait alternativement son perchoir et l'autre côté de la falaise.

« Puis-je ? »

Un silence suivit.

« Où sont les autres membres de ton clan ? »

« Ailleurs. »

Jacob grogna mais Sam l'ignora et s'adressa à nouveau à Alice.

« Difficile de croire que tu es venue seule. »

Alice fit un petit geste impatient de la main.

« Et bien crois ce que tu veux, mais je suis sûr que toi et tes … amis n'ont flairés que ma trace. _Puis-je_ ?»

Sa moue hautaine aurait pu être adorable si elle n'était pas aussi insultante et Sam retint son impatience.

« Dis nous d'abord ce que tu fais ici Cullen, et on te laissera _peut-être_ nous rejoindre. »

Cela parut la satisfaire. Elle sembla prendre une grande inspiration, en un geste curieusement humain puis fut parcourut d'un frisson de la tête au pied comme si ce qu'elle avait à dire était particulièrement pénible pour elle.

« A vrai dire, je suis venue parler à Jacob. »

Sa déclaration entraîna un silence stupéfait. Sam resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte. Il se tourna vers la forme animale de Jacob comme pour voir sa réaction mais celui-ci ne se départait pas de sa posture agressive.

Pour rien au monde, il n'adresserait la parole à un vampire et encore moins à un Cullen.

_Pour rien au monde. _

« Cela concerne Bella »

A ce nom, le cœur de Jacob fit un bond dans sa poitrine pour repartir dans une course folle.

Sûrement Alice Cullen n'avait pas prononcé ce nom …

Alice ajouta d'un petit air indigné :

« Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ! »

Toute les cellules de son corps de loup l'incitèrent à bondirent de l'autre côté et à réduire en charpie cette infâme petite …

« Jacob ! »

La voix autoritaire de Sam le fit brusquement sortir de sa transe en s'apercevant qu'il était maintenant prêt à bondir vers Alice. Il recula d'un pas.

Si Sam ne l'avait pas arrêté … Et bien ce satané vampire ne serait pas à le regarder comme s'il s'agissait d'un gros insecte particulièrement récalcitrant.

« Tu ferais bien de reprendre ta forme humaine, Jacob, conseilla Seth. On n'avance à rien là. »

Après un regard meurtrier vers Alice, Jacob s'exécuta. Sans la quitter des yeux, il dit d'une voix rauque :

« Tu me veux quoi au juste, sangsue ? »

« Juste un peu de ton temps. Seul. »

« Tu n'as rien à me dire que les autres ne puissent entendre. _Je_ _veux_ qu'il reste. »

« Mais Bella ne le voudrait pas, _elle_. »

Cela stoppa la réplique cinglante qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage d'Alice.

Encore une fois elle avait obtenue ce qu'elle voulait.

« Très bien, grinça Jacob, on … »

« Dans vingt minutes à la clairière. »

Et dans un bruissement de vent, elle disparut à travers la brume.

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Pour la énième fois dans sa vie, Jacob se demandait comment il avait bien pu atterrir dans une pareille situation. Lui, un loup-garou sensé protéger les habitants de Forks des vampires était assit sur un tronc à moitié pourri, trempé jusqu'au os à attendre le bon vouloir d'une sangsue bien décidée à le faire attendre.

Elle le faisait exprès. Il en était sûr. Elle voulait lui faire perdre son sang froid. Peut être que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège, un traquenard destiné à déclencher un arrêt du traité ou … non. Cette fois ci son imagination l'emportait au-delà des limites du raisonnable. Les Cullen n'étaient pas à ce point machiavélique. Du moins en était-il presque persuadé.

Presque.

Il était déchiré et cela le rendait dingue. D'un côté, tout son être se révoltait contre le fait d'avoir un quelconque contact avec ses ennemis naturels mais d'un autre, il sentait la curiosité le dévorer vivant.

Bella.

Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier avec après tout ce temps ? Avait-elle repris contact avec les vampires, alors même qu'elle avait juré devant lui ne plus jamais vouloir avoir à faire au monde surnaturel ?

Il n'y avait eu qu'à voir sa réaction lorsqu'il s'était métamorphosé devant elle, pour lui révéler son secret.

A ce souvenir, ses poings se serrèrent à faire blanchir ses phalanges. Dans un recoin de son cœur, il pouvait encore sentir la brûlure d'être rejeter par celle qu'il aimait.

Mais Bella n'avait pas rejeté son amour. Non.

Elle avait rejeté ce qu'il était. Un être surnaturel. Et cela, Bella ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Il entendait encore sa voix dans sa tête, lui dire qu'elle était désolée – et elle l'était vraiment – mais qu'elle ne pourrait en supporter d'avantage.

Et elle était partit faire sa vie à New York. Lui était resté. Souvent, elle faisait une apparition dans ses pensées, la plupart du temps lorsqu'il se sentait fatigué ou particulièrement déprimé – ce qui n'aidait en rien. Mais elle … elle semblait l'avoir oublié, ou en tout cas n'avait aucun désire de le revoir un jour.

Une seule espèce de monstre dans une vie cela suffit.

Une odeur pestilentielle le sortit de ses pensées accablantes et sans avoir le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, Alice se tenait devant lui, silhouette frêle se dessinant à peine à travers le rideau de pluie. Ses mèches brunes et courtes collaient contre son front et ses yeux habituellement doré étaient noirs d'encre.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas chassé depuis longtemps.

_Raisons de plus pour être prudent._

Jacob initia la conversation, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Alice Cullen et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il comptait faire plus ample connaissance.

« Alors ? »

« Je vais essayer de faire court, pour nous épargner à tout les deux ce moment très pénible. »

« S'il te plaît oui. »

« Quand nous sommes partis de Forks … »

« On s'en fiche de ça ! Qu'est ce que Bella a avoir là dedans ? »

« J'y viens ! » S'énerva Alice « Quand nous avons quittés Forks donc, nous avons eut un peu de mal à … nous adapter. Disons plutôt que quelqu'un d'extérieur à notre famille à profiter d'un moment de faiblesse pour s'en prendre à nous et … oui, je sais, j'y viens à Bella. »

Elle s'interrompit, frustrée par l'air impatient de Jacob qui éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas paraître intéressé.

Ainsi les Cullen avaient des ennuis ? Et en quoi cela le concernait-il ? Ou Bella ? Si Jamais ils l'avaient encore entraîné dans quelque chose de …

« … avons été attaqués et certains d'entre nous ne s'en sont pas sortis … »

A nouveau, elle marqua une pause et ses yeux semblaient se voilés légèrement.

Les vampires pleurent maintenant ? Pitié, il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir un vampire sanglotant à gérer !

Mais Alice se reprit et fit quelques pas sur le côté. Elle ne regarda pas Jacob. Par gêne peut être, mais aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune pitié à attendre de lui.

« Bref, si je te racontes cela c'est que les personnes qui s'en sont pris à nous, s'en prendront aussi à Bella. A vrai dire c'est déjà fait. »

A ces mots Jacob sursauta.

« Ne t'en faits pas » l'apaisa Alice « Carlisle et là pour la protéger pour l'instant. »

« Tu as envoyé le toubib pour protéger Bella ? De quoi ? D'un gros rhume ?»

Elle fronça les sourcils. «Edward m'avait dit que tu étais parfaitement incapable d'une conversation décente mais … » elle marqua une pause comme pour se calmer. « Carlisle est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller. »

Jacob ne tenait pas en place. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le tronc d'arbre envoyant voler de gros morceau d'écorce. La pluie avait cessé et un rayon de soleil pointait derrière les nuages. Si la peau du vampire scintillait, Jacob ne le remarqua point.

_Bella, dans quoi t'es tu encore fourrée ?_

Ça ne finira donc jamais ?

« Tu as dis que quelqu'un s'en était pris à vous, qui ? »

« C'est là que ça se complique » grimaça Alice « Les Volturi ont été … »

« Oh une minute, les quoi ? »

« Les Volturi. Des vampires très anciens, une sorte de famille royale dans notre monde. Ils ont apprit par un intermédiaire que nous avions laissés derrière nous une humaine non transformée. C'est un crime capital. »

Jacob avait l'impression de se trouver devant un de ses mauvais films de capes et d'épées que son père le forçait parfois à regarder.

Famille royale ? Crime capital ?

Pourquoi pas un duel ?

Inconsciente du monologue intérieur du jeune homme, Alice poursuivit son récit.

« Je pense qu'Aro avait sans doute d'autres motif pour agir de la sorte mais … enfin tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que Bella est sur leur liste noire. Il ne laissera pas une humaine informée de l'existence des vampires sans s'en débarrasser. »

Jacob ne savait pas qui était Aro et franchement, il s'en fichait. Quelque chose d'autre le tracassait.

« Qui a informé les … Volturi pour Bella ? Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que Bella l'ait crié sur tout les toits et la fuite ne vient pas d'ici »

« Si Jacob, elle vient d'ici » répondit Alice « Ou plutôt, elle est passée par ici … Victoria. »

Jacob fronça les sourcils et attendit.

« Un vampire qui nous a attaquée, elle et son clan il y a quelques années. Nous avons tué sont compagnon et si mes renseignements sont les bons, je crois que ta … meute à tué le second.»

« Quoi, le vampire à dreadlocks ? Alors Victoria est la rouquine ? »

Les évènements passés avaient un peu plus de sens maintenant. Peu après le départ de Bella, la meute avaient surpris deux vampires trainant dans les parages. Alors la meute était intervenue mais il n'avait eu qu'un seul des vampires. La fille s'était enfuie. Mais jamais Jacob n'avait soupçonné qu'elle soit après Bella. Celle-ci ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

_Elle ne te disait déjà pas grand-chose_, susurra une petite voix dans sa tête mais le jeune homme la fit taire. Il se tourna lentement vers Alice.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? »

Alice semblait exaspérée comme devant un enfant qui met bien trop de temps à comprendre un problème de maths.

« Je n'en sais rien Jacob, peut être que tu nous aides ! »

Quelque chose se brisa en lui et une vague de colère lui embruma un instant l'esprit.

Pour qui le prenaient-ils ? Un chien de sauvetage ? Il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Bella l'avait rejetée. Avait rejeté ce qu'il était bien malgré lui et pourtant, il savait tout au fond de lui que si les vampires revenaient, elle les accueillerait à bras ouverts.

Lui n'était rien pour elle.

Et lui était amoureux. Malgré le peu qu'elle lui avait accordé, il s'accrochait comme un dément à un amour qui n'avait existé que dans un sens et peut être même que dans sa tête.

Malgré tout cela, il sentait sa résolution fléchir.

Qui donc essayait-il de tromper, c'était peine perdue. Si Bella était en danger, il savait pertinemment qu'il irait la chercher même si pour lui cela voulait dire se faire arracher le cœur une seconde fois.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur Alice.

« Et toi ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici. Avec Carlisle, on a été obligé de se séparer et Jasper doit faire … quelque chose. Pour l'instant, on ne peut pas rester dans un endroit trop longtemps. Mais toi tu dois … »

« Oui, je sais » Soupira t-il « Je dois trouver Bella. »

« Et Carlisle » Ajouta t'elle « Il t'expliquera et on finira par se retrouver mais pour l'instant c'est trop risqué. »

Déjà, elle commençait à s'éloigner.

« Eh attends ! Tu vas pas t'en aller comme ça, je … »

Mais elle avait déjà disparut et Jacob se retint de frapper du pied.

Bon. Au moins, il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Maintenant, il fallait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait raconter aux autres.

Et à la manière de retrouver Bella.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

_Bon, c'était un chapitre intermédiaire, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé sans le principal couple de cette histoire. C'est promis, on les retrouve au prochain._

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	6. Chapitre Six : Confidences

:: :: Chapitre 6 : Confidences :: ::

:: :: Chanson : The Diary of Jane – Breaking Benjamin :: ::

_« Apprenez, sinon par mes préceptes, du moins par mon exemple, combien il est dangereux d'acquérir le savoir et combien est plus heureux l'homme qui croit que sa ville natale est le centre de l'univers et qui n'aspire pas à dépasser ses limites naturelles. »_

_Mary Shelley "Frankenstein"_

:: :: :: ::

_Bella POV _

« Voilà, le topo. »

Le petit groupe resta un moment silencieux. L'annonce de Jacob, au lieu de les rassurer sur le motif de sa présence à New York, ne faisait que contrarier Bella et Carlisle mais pour des raisons bien différentes. En ce qui concernait Carlisle, la présence du jeune homme – loup garou par-dessus tout ajoutait un danger de plus. _A quoi pensait Alice ?_

Bella quand à elle ne savait comment réagir. Elle aurait voulu hurler, lui dire de partir, de ne pas compliquer la situation et surtout … d'arrêter de se mettre en danger, plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Elle avait suffisamment sur la conscience avec les Cullen, elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter Jacob Black sur la liste des dommages collatéraux.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Son visage fort, quelque peu renfrogné était figé en un rictus hautain et se bornait à fixer un point par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, décidément peu à l'aise.

_Et bien on est deux …_

Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas accordé une parole à Carlisle.

Carlisle … le vampire avait fait preuve de la même complaisance et douceur de caractère qu'à l'ordinaire. Malgré son évidente surprise de retrouver le jeune homme, son attitude placide rassurait Bella et lui donnait envie d'être réellement seule avec lui. Ils avaient besoin de parler, elle le savait mais encore une fois, la discussion devrait être remise à plus tard. Encore une fois …

Réprimant un soupir de lassitude, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Jacob, essayant de ne pas montrer sa gêne.

« Ecoutes Jacob, tu sais … peu importe ce qu'a dit Alice. Carlisle et moi on s'en sort. Alors pas besoin que tu t'en mêle. »

Un muscle de sa mâchoire se serra et ses yeux noirs se durcirent. Le rouge lui monta à la figure.

« Et toi pas la peine d'être bornée … vous avez besoin de mon aide … tout les deux. »

Ce fut au tour de Bella de rougir. « Je ne vois aucune raison d'aggraver la situation. Tu ne ferais que te mettre en danger, malgré les pouvoirs que tu crois posséder. »

Jacob fit un pas en avant et pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle.

« Tu sais, de nous deux, je cois que c'est toi qui te fais le plus d'illusion. » Il ignora son exclamation indignée. « Tout ne se résoudra pas tout seul et il serait tant d'admettre qu'ici, tu n'es qu'une _humaine_. »

Bella cilla. Elle refusait de montrer combien ce dernier mot la blessait mais Carlisle en devina suffisamment. D'un geste apaisant, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et se tourna vers Jacob, une expression insondable dans les yeux.

Il s'adressa à la jeune femme. « Bella. » Dit-il d'une voix douce « Jacob n'a que de bonnes intentions j'en suis sûr. Il est vrai qu'Alice nous a tous mit dans une situation difficile et il semblerait qu'elle dispose d'informations que nous n'avons pas. Comme toujours. » Ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire.

Bella se raidit. Carlisle prenait la défense de Jacob ?

Alors que cette idée saugrenue pénétrait son esprit, elle sentit son orgueil se rebeller. Carlisle ne prendrait pas la défense de Jacob s'il comprenait ce que sa présence faisait à la jeune femme ? Quitter Forks avait été une épreuve en soi mais la fin de son amitié avec Jacob lui avait ôté tout lien affectif la rattachant à cette ville, à cette partie de son existence maintenant révolue. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait tout les droits de la haïr. Apprendre que le jeune homme était un loup garou avait lourdement pesé dans cette décision. C'était peut être injuste envers lui, mais cette nouvelle confrontation avec le surnaturel avait été la goutte d'eau. Elle avait sentit qu'elle n'y survivrait pas.

Alors elle avait fuit. Et elle l'avait abandonné.

En lui laissant l'impression de n'être qu'un monstre. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait ressentit à sa place et cette sensation la rendait agressive, exigeait d'elle qu'elle le repousse une fois pour toute. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait penser ou ressentir. Cette lassitude lui pesait et ses nerfs à vif lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle était prête à exploser.

Après un long moment passé à défier Carlisle du regard, Jacob se détendit et fit un pas en arrière, vers la porte. Il regarda Bella.

« Comme tu l'as dit, peu importe. Je suis là maintenant alors autant que je serve à quelque chose. » Il leva la main avant qu'elle l'interrompe à nouveau. « Je veux aider. »

Bella se renfrogna. Elle n'était pas prête d'abandonner le combat si facilement. Elle _voulait_ qu'il parte. « Je me fiche de ce que tu veux Jacob. » dit-elle d'une voix tranchante. « Je ne sais pas exactement où on va mais une chose est sûr, je ne veux pas t'y voir mêler. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir l'être moi-même. »

Elle manqua le regard en biais de Carlisle et poursuivit. « Bref, moi contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas le choix alors tu vas gentiment … »

Le jeune homme fit soudainement trois pas en avant et se planta devant elle, la frôlant presque. « Tu n'as rien à m'interdire Bella. » Souffla t-il. Sa voix était si faible qu'elle ne l'entendait presque pas mais la douleur était là. « Tu ne veux peut être pas de moi mais pour l'instant tu n'es pas en position de refuser mon aide. »

Elle ne su que répondre. Elle se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux et restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, défiant l'autre de faire le premier geste. Ils seraient restés dans cette position si Carlisle ne s'était pas raclé poliment la gorge. Bella se tourna vers lui, clignant des yeux comme sortit d'une transe. Lentement, elle s'éloigna et vint se tenir près du vampire, laissant Jacob seul. Le visage fermé, celui-ci les regarda encore quelques secondes puis tourna le dos et sortit en claquant bruyamment la porte. Bella poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Maintenant le plus dur était passé. Si jamais ils se revoyaient – ce qui risquait malheureusement de se produire – elle pourrait gérer la situation. La gêne de la première rencontre était finie. Pourquoi Alice avait mêlé les Loup-garou à tout ça ? Et à quoi jouait-elle, à traverser le pays de part en part en disséminant des indices comme une immense chasse aux trésors ?

Le contact de la main froide de Carlisle la ramena à la réalité. Il semblait inquiet et la regardait comme pour essayer de deviner quelque chose qu'il n'oserait pas demander. Peut être essayait-il de jauger l'impact de la présence de Jacob sur elle …

« Tout va bien Bella ? » Sa voix était douce et hésitante.

La jeune femme se força à sourire.

« Oui, ça va maintenant. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Carlisle esquissa un sourire. Gentiment, il la poussa vers le divan et la fit asseoir. Bella le regarda intriguée mais il lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« Ça va faire un petit moment que tu n'as rien manger, je vais te préparer quelque chose. » Sur ceux, il disparut en une fraction de seconde dans la minuscule cuisine de l'appartement. La jeune femme l'aurait bien suivit mais les coussins lui paraissait bien trop confortables pour les quitter. Elle se sentait si fatiguée, peut être que si elle ne faisait que s'étendre un moment …

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main glacée secoua légèrement son épaule. Les yeux embrumés de sommeil, les jambes engourdies, elle se redressa tant bien que mal et croisa le regard amusé du vampire, assit à côté d'elle, un bol fumant dans la main.

« Je ne me suis quand même pas endormie ? » demanda t'elle, la gorge sèche.

Carlisle eut un petit rire. « J'en ai bien peur, Bella, mais à peine dix minutes. Je crois que tu as vraiment besoin de manger quelque chose, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré te réveiller. »

La jeune femme le remercia et prit délicatement le bol dans sa main. Une délicieuse odeur de légumes et de poulet lui emplit les narines. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle mourrait de faim. Saisissant la cuillère elle avala la soupe en se brûlant la langue. Comment les vampires pouvaient-ils à ce point être de si bons cuisiniers alors que tout devait leur paraitre absolument immangeables ?

Elle mangea son repas jusqu'à la dernière miette sous l'œil attentif de Carlisle. Il paraissait attendre quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas réellement à savoir quoi. Il voulait lui poser des questions mais n'osait pas l'interrompre. Leur dernière conversation le poussait peut être à la réserve. Après tout, elle était partit en claquant la porte. Comme Jacob …

Elle posa son bol sur la table basse et se tourna vers lui. Quelque chose la dérangeait. « Comment saviez vous que Jacob était un loup garou ? »

« Je ne le savais pas. » répondit-il « mais je savais que le clan des Quileutes avait le pouvoir de se transformer au contact des vampires. Je l'ai appris il y a bien des années de cela. »

Bella écouta attentivement. Elle oubliait parfois que l'histoire des Cullen n'avait pas commencé avec sa propre arrivée Forks et celle de Jacob non plus. Il avait été lui aussi insouciant, un enfant comme les autres avant de se voir confier la tâche de protéger la ville.

Carlisle la contempla un instant puis reprit la parole. « Je sais que la présence de Jacob te troubles Bella. Je ne prétends pas savoir pourquoi mais toujours est-il qu'il est évident que l'on va avoir besoin de lui. Que tu le veuille où non. »

Sa dernière phrase était dite avec toute la douceur dont il était capable mais la jeune femme se sentit une fois de plus blessée qu'il prenne le parti de Jacob. _Si seulement il savait …_

Elle soupira et se leva, ressentant un besoin de s'éloigner un peu de sa présence imposante. Jouant nerveusement avec le bout de sa manche, elle rassembla ses idées. « Lorsque vous avez … quittez Forks, Jacob est devenu un véritable ami pour moi. » Elle sourit tendrement pour elle-même. « Il était enjoué, prêt à n'importe quoi et surtout défier les règles mais surtout, il répondait présent à chaque fois. Je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. » Elle grimaça mais n'osa pas jeter de coup d'œil au vampire toujours assis sur son canapé. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de reproche, pas à lui.

« Je ne sais pas exactement quand tout c'est dégradé, mais j'ai sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il était plus sombre, plus agressif aussi. Il disparaissait des jours entiers … Ils … son père disait qu'il était malade mais c'était difficile à croire. Un soir, il est venu me voir et m'a tout raconté. Ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ce qu'il était devenu. » Sa voix trembla et ses yeux s'embuèrent. « Il avait l'air abattu et il avait peur, je crois et j'ai réagi comme une idiote. »

Sa voix se brisa. Carlisle se leva et en une seconde elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Le froid émanant du vampire pénétra son pull et la fit frissonner mais elle l'ignora complètement. Elle se laissa aller et pleura silencieusement, la tête contre son épaule. Sans comprendre la manière dont elle était arrivé là, Bella se retrouva assise sur le canapé, Carlisle à ses côté, un bras autour de sa taille. Elle s'installa contre lui en essayant de calmer ses pensées entremêlées les unes aux autres. D'un certain côté, revivre son épisode douloureux avec Jacob était un soulagement. Raconter à Carlisle lui élevait un poids considérable. Elle savait que lui, ne la jugerait pas. Il comprendrait la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait voir le loup-garou dans les alentours.

Elle se laissa encore un moment bercer par la douce odeur du vampire avant de reculer légèrement pour le regarder. Ses yeux dorés commençaient à se teinter de noir mais son expression était si tendre qu'elle dû détourner les yeux pour ne pas craquer de nouveaux. Il fallait qu'elle termine son histoire.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa mais ce fut Carlisle qui prit la parole. « Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. »

Bella prit un air désabusé. « Pour moi ? Je l'ai abandonné, je lui ai fait comprendre que le surnaturel c'était finit pour moi, je ne voulais plus en entendre parler. Plus jamais. Il était venu se confier et je lui ai claqué la porte au nez. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il n'y avait rien de compliqué pour moi là dedans. »

Carlisle sembla surpris par la dureté de sa voix et pendant un instant il ne su quoi dire. _Une première !_ Il l'observa un instant, puis saisit sa main avant de reprendre la parole. « Bella, quoi que tu puisse penser, il n'y a rien de honteux à vouloir à tout prix se protéger. Tu avais plus que ton compte d'excuses et j'ai bien peur que ma famille ne soit à l'origine de ce problème. » Il traça doucement des petits cercles sur le dos de sa main. « Nous t'avons entraînée dans un monde qui n'était pas le tien et nous aussi nous t'avons abandonnée. Je comprends tout à fait qu'être à nouveau en contact avec ce monde te rebutes. »

Bella le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as dit tout à l'heure à Jacob que tu ne voulais pas faire partie de cette histoire mais que tu n'avais pas le choix. » Précisa t-il. » Et je comprends, s'il existait un moyen de te laisser partir sans danger, je le ferais Bella. J'espère que tu sais que tu es libre de tes actes. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Serrant un peu plus fort la main de granite elle déclara. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … enfin si, mais je suis très heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé, jamais je ne pourrais être mécontente de vous voir Carlisle. Jacob c'est une histoire différente et depuis, des années ont passé. J'ai grandi et les choses ont changé.

Il sourit. « J'en suis heureux moi aussi. » Sa voix devint plus lointaine et il détourna les yeux. « J'ai perdu ma famille ce jour là et depuis, j'ai dû recommencer cette vie en solitaire d'autrefois et après avoir connu une vie au milieu de congénères, le quotidien est devenu une vrai torture. » Il la regarda de nouveau et ses yeux s'adoucirent. « Te retrouver à été merveilleux Bella, peu importe les circonstances et quoi qu'il arrive je ne partirai pas Bella, tu le sais ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. A nouveau les larmes enserraient sa gorge. Submergée par ses émotions elle répondit à une impulsion et passa ses bras autour de son cou, se serrant contre lui. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et enlaça sa taille.

Maintenant, il était au moins deux. Le reste ils s'en inquiéteraient le moment venu.

:: :: :: :: ::

Alors dites moi que pensez-vous des retrouvailles avec Jacob ?

J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que l'histoire prend trop de temps à se mettre en place mais il y a tellement d'éléments que j'ai besoin d'introduire que ça prend un peu de temps.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ?

Review please !


End file.
